Aradia's Throne
by dansen fan
Summary: Medieval AU. Ban and Arata are leaders of the rebel group Aidara who aims to take back the kingdom of Aradia and let Ban ascend the throne. Full summary inside. Please review.
1. Prologue

Years ago, the royal family of Aradia has been usurped by Yoshimitsu Kaidou, the kingdom's advisor and executed...all except for the princes of Aradia, Ban Yamano and Arata Yamano. They have escaped and hidden in the forest for years along with their friends. Now, they are the leaders of the rebel group, Aidara. Their goal is to reclaim the kingdom and allow Ban to ascend the throne.

* * *

**Aidara****- The rebel group who opposes Kaidou Yoshimitsu's rule on Aradia. Most of the time, they live in nearby towns and live their daily normal lives except for the higher ranked members for obvious reasons. However, when called, they will gather in the inner part of the forest and plan their next move there for days depending on whatever they are planning on.**

**Ban Yamano**- Former prince of Aradia. Along with his brother and best friends, Kazu and Ami, he started the rebel group Aidara to reclaim the kingdom and avenge his parent's death. As the leader, he is kind and compassionate and refuse to fight unless necessary.

**Arata Yamano- **Former prince of Aradia and younger brother of Ban. He is very smart and is good in thinking up strategies although he could be an airhead at times. Along with his friends, Haruki and Hikaru, he is a skilled fighter. Best in handling a sword and shield

**Kazuya Aoshima**- Bodyguard and best friend of Ban, lover of Ami. His parents were the ones who helped Ban and Arata to escape during the final battle between Aradia years ago. He is also the second in command of Aidara. Best in using a spear.

**Ami Kawamura**- Advisor and best friend of Ban, lover of Kazu. Ami followed Ban and Kazu into the forest after her parents were killed in the final battle. As Ban's advisor, she gives advice to Ban and helps Arata to plan his strategies.

**Hikaru Honshihara**- His parents were servants to the late king and queen and therefore grew up with Arata. When Yoshimitsu Kaidou took over the kingdom, he was among the children of the servants who managed to escape. Joining Aidara, he practised constantly to hone his skills. Best in handling daggers.

**Haruki Izumo**- Also a child of the servants of the palace, he managed to escape during the war and hid with Arata and Hikaru. He is more of a strategist than a fighter, but gives support to Arata and Hikaru whenever possible. Best in handling a sword.

**Ran Hanasaki**- Member of Aidara. Ban took her in after her grandfather was executed for not able to pay his tax. She trained in her grandfather's style of hand to hand combat to honour him. Best in hand to hand combat.

**Hiro Oozora**- Ran's friend who had no idea she was a part of Aidara until she accidentally blurted it out. Ever since then, he was sworn to secrecy and helps Aidara pass on information around as a normal commoner to avoid suspicion.

**Hanzou Gouda**- The hunter of Aidara. He is responsible along with Hana to gather food for the group whenever they are gathered together in the forest. Best in using a crossbow.

**Asuka Kojou**- The tomboy of Aidara. Her brother is the local blacksmith of Misora Town. Most of the time, she lives in the forest instead of staying with her brother. Best in using a spear.

**Takeru Kojou**- The blacksmith of Misora Town. He acts as the middle person to deliver Hikari's findings on the palace to his sister who would inform Ban.

**Hana Kayagi**- The other hunter of Aidara. Normally, she is a friendly and kind teacher who teaches a group of children; but when Ban calls for her to Aidara's meetings, she is very cold and emotionless. She hates owing people. Best in using a bow and arrows.

**Sakuya Hosono**- He is in charge of creating Aidara's weapons and their blacksmith. Also the apprentice of Takeru.

**Hikari Honshihara**- The youngest member of Aidara and Hikaru's younger twin. Currently, she is working as a servant in the royal palace, sneaking information to Takeru whenever she can. Has a small crush on Muraku.

* * *

**Kaidou Empire**

**Yoshimitsu Kaidou**- Former advisor of the king and queen of Aradia until he usurped the throne and got rid of the royal family except for the princes who managed to escape. For years, he ruled Aradia by being a tyrant. After he became king of Aradia, he adopted Jin and Muraku and made them the princes of Aradia.

**Alfedo Gardyne**- Aradia's governor and Yoshimitsu Kaidou's most trusted official.

**Bishop**- Mayor of Misora Town.

**Tougorou Kamiya**- One of the king's advisors. He often urges his son to get married soon.

**Seredy Kriesler**- One of the king's advisors. Although he looks like he's 16, he is actually a lot more older than that.

**Kousuke Kamiya**- A knight of Aradia and lives in the palace. Tends to flirt with Hikari although she made it clear that she dislikes him.

**Jin Kaidou**-Prince of Aradia. He may seem cool on the outside, but in reality, he is very kind to others especially to his brother, Muraku. On his eighteenth birthday, he is to be crowned king of Aradia and ascend the throne.

**Muraku Kaidou**- The other prince of Aradia, though he prefers to travel a lot. His only friends are Vanessa, Mikhail, Kageto and occasionally, Hikari. Has a small crush on Hikari.

**Yuuya Haibara**- Jin's bodyguard and best friend. Ever since his parents died in the same accident as Jin's parents, he has been living in the palace and trained to protect Jin.

**Jessica Kaios**- Jin's personal servant and friend. She often gives Jin advice whenever needed.

**Vanessa Gala**- Muraku's personal servant and one of his oldest friends. Her parents, like her, are servants in the palace, and wants her to have a life outside the palace but she refused to stay close to Mikhail and Muraku. Has a crush on Mikhail.

**Mikhail Rourke**- Muraku's bodyguard and best friend. Loves to travel with Muraku and hunt. Has a crush on Vanessa.

**Kageto Kiba**- Son of the blacksmith of the palace. He is in charge of sharpening Muraku's weapons and creates new ones for both Jin and Muraku.

* * *

**Others**

**Yuno Kashima**- Princess of the neighboring kingdom, Odela.

**Catherin Ruth, Hanako Sonoyama, Kiyoka Sendou**- Yuno's servants

**Daiki Sendou**- Kiyoka's brother and Yuno's bodyguard. Has a rivalry with Gouda.

**Claudia Renneton**- Ruler of Wecasta. She used to be an ally and friend of the former king of Aradia. However, when Kaidou Yoshimitsu took over the kingdom, she cut off all relation and trade with Aradia.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Screams can be heard as more soldiers were being killed outside the palace. The king and queen however were still remaining calm in the throne room._

_ "__Your highness, please escape while you can!" A servant, Honshihara, mother of Hikaru and Hikari, plead to the king and queen as she rushed inside the throne room._

_The king shook his head. "We will stay here to the very end. Just make sure that our sons escape safely."_

_ "__But, please, your highness..."_

_ "__That is an order." The king told her firmly. "Get my sons and all the children in the palace out of here. Do it for the sake of your children."_

_ "__...Yes, your highness." Honshihara bowed and rushed out to gather all the children in the cellar._

* * *

_ "__Aoshima, are all the children here?" Honshihara asked her fellow coworker as she held on to her twins tightly._

_Aoshima nodded. "They are all that are left. Ban, come here."_

_Ban immediately went to the front. "Hai?"_

_Aoshima crouched down to the child's eye level and saw the fear in his eyes. "Listen closely, we are going to get all of you out of here. Bring your brother and the others to the forest as soon as you reach the exit. Be strong and look out for everyone there."_

_Ban nodded limply. "Mom and dad are not coming?"_

_Aoshima shook his head. "No, their first priority is you and your brother to escape."_

_Honshihara glanced out of the window and gasped. "There's not much time left. They have broken through the gates."_

_Aoshima nodded and pushed a stone and a trapdoor opened. "Ban, get your brother. Kazu, take Haruki. Ami, bring Hikaru and Hikari."_

_The children did just as they were told and Aoshima gave Ban some final instructions. "Ban, go down this tunnel. It will lead you to the outskirts of the forest, from there, gather more people and fight the bad guys. Take back the throne. Your father will be proud of you."_

_Ban nodded sadly and turned to Kazu and Ami. "Let's go."_

_Kazu gave his father one last look before he descended into the tunnel while Ami followed behind, blinking back her tears. Lastly, Ban tugged on his brother's hand to get him to go down the tunnel but Arata burst into tears. "I don't want to go! I want Mommy!"_

_Ban threw Aoshima a frantic look. They were not going to get anywhere if Arata does not move. As a last resort, Aoshima lifted Arata up and placed him on Ban's shoulders. "GO!"_

_Ban nodded and with his brother thrashing on his back, he descended into the tunnel. When Aoshima was sure that Ban was gone, he closed the trapdoor and smashed the stone that would open the trapdoor. "That should stop them from finding the trapdoor."_

_Honshihara blinked back her own tears and nodded. "I hope so."_

* * *

_ "__Ban-nii-san, I don't want to stay here! I want Mommy! I want Daddy!" Arata screamed as Ban ran down the tunnel with Kazu and Ami following closely behind. Ban sighed and slowed down a little. _

_ "__Arata, I understand that you don't want to be here. I do not want to be here anymore than you are." Ban shifted so that he can look at Arata. "But, remember, mom and dad wants us to escape so that we will be safe."_

_ "__But..."_

_ "__I promise, no matter what happens I will be here to protect you just like how mom and dad protected us." Ban told him firmly. Arata stared at his brother of a moment and slowly nodded. "Ok."_

_ "__Ban, we should hurry." Kazu told him when he and Ami caught up. "The explosions are getting louder."_

_ "__Ah." Ban shifted Arata again so that he was positioned comfortably on his back._

_ "__It's ok, Arata. It's ok..."_

* * *

"...-rata! Arata!"

Arata jumped awake as the voice became more insistent. "What is it?!"

He heard a chuckle from his brother as he sat down beside him on the bed. "Having a nightmare again?"

Arata nodded, not looking at Ban. "I was dreaming...about that time...again."

Ban's face became serious. "And?"

Arata buried his face into Ban's arm. "I miss them." He murmured.

Ban stroke his hair. "I miss them too. But remember, they are always watching us. They are protecting us up there as we speak."

Arata looked up at his brother with watery eyes. "Are you sure?"

Ban nodded. "I'm sure. Get some sleep now. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**Author's note: There will be some parings like Mikhail/Vanessa, Muraku/OC, and there might be a Jin/OC paring, but I'm not sure yet. Also, please let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

The morning sun lighted up the land with its rays as the birds flew to find their breakfast. But they are not the only ones who are already up at this hour.

Inside the palace, a young teen with long purple hair that was braided up into a bun and grey eyes walked down one of the numerous corridors of the palace. As she walked to the kitchen, she tugged on her long brown dress to make sure that there are no wrinkles on it. Satisfied with the result, she pushed the door to the kitchen open and began her daily routine to prepare food for Muraku.

"Good morning, Vanessa." Jessica, an older teen with blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and blue eyes, greeted the girl as she entered the kitchen. Like Vanessa, she was wearing a long brown dress, but the sleeves were yellow instead of brown.

"Good morning, Jessica-san." The girl greeted back politely and proceeded to make Muraku's favorite breakfast while Jessica did the same for Jin.

"Can you cook an extra egg since you are there?" Jessica asked Vanessa who was at the stove, getting prepared to cook eggs.

Vanessa nodded. "Sure, can you prepare the dishes then?"

Jessica nodded and they continued to do their jobs silently until Hikari came into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Hikari greeted cheerfully. Her long blond hair was tied up neatly into her usual bun and her blue eyes were sparkling with cheeriness. She was wearing a slightly different orange dress from Vanessa and Jessica.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone is happy today."

Hikari paused and giggled. "Today is just so warm and sunny that I cannot help but feel happy."

Jessica smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's good to be happy. By the way, is there anything you need here?"

Hikari shook her head. "Not really, cook wants me to make an inventory and buy the things that are lacking at the market."

Vanessa tapped her chin. "We're down to three more eggs...and I think the onions are already finished..."

"And we are running out of black beans." Jessica added.

Hikari nodded. "Got it. But I also have to check the cellar and pantry too." She said as she went to the pantry.

"Just don't freak out when you see a mice or something." Vanessa joked. Hikari just rolled her eyes and entered the pantry.

"Are the eggs done?" Jessica called to her. Vanessa nodded and placed the eggs onto two plates. Jessica placed the plates on two trays; one was blue while the other was purple. "The tea is done too." She picked up the blue tray and left the kitchen, leaving Vanessa to take the purple tray.

* * *

Vanessa balanced the tray in her hand and knocked on the brown door that was beautifully decorated with leaves and flowers. "Your highness, I brought your breakfast."

A muffled answer came. "Come in."

Vanessa opened the door and entered the room. The room was nicely decorated with just a simple bed, bedside cabinet, wardrobe, and a table. Simple yet the room had an air of importance thanks to its owner, Prince Muraku Kaidou.

"Your highness." Vanessa curtsied and placed the tray on the table where Muraku was reading a book. The boy had long black hair with white accents and purple-yellow eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and purple vest over it and black pants.

Muraku smiled and lowered his book. "Thank you Vanessa. And I told you before, when it is just us, call me Muraku."

Vanessa chuckled. "If that is what you say, Muraku." She glanced around the room. "By the way, where is Mikhail?"

"He should be here soon."

There was another knock on the door. "Your highness, may I come in?" Vanessa and Muraku immediately knew that it was Mikhail.

"Come in."

Mikhail, a boy around their age with shoulder length grey hair and purple eyes, stepped inside and bowed. His standard bodyguard uniform consists of a white shirt with breastplate armor over it and brown pants. "I am sorry for being late, but the king asked me to inform you that he wishes to see you in fifteen minutes."

Muraku frowned. "Very well then." He continued to eat his breakfast silently while Mikhail took his place beside Vanessa and gave her a small smile.

Vanessa smiled back and slipped a cracker in his hands. "I was afraid you did not have breakfast." She whispered. Mikhail pocketed the cracker and mouthed a 'thank you'.

Although they were whispering and acting subtle, Muraku saw the whole thing from the corner of his eyes and smiled to himself. He knew that Vanessa had feelings for his bodyguard and best friend and Mikhail had the same feelings for her. "Vanessa, Mikhail, let's go."

Vanessa nodded and moved to pick up the tray when Muraku stopped her. "You may take it to the kitchen afterwards. Come with me to see my grandfather first."

Vanessa nodded. "Hai."

* * *

When Muraku entered the throne room with Vanessa and Mikhail behind him, he noticed that Jin was already there at the side of the room with Jessica and Yuuya behind him. He and Mikhail bowed while Vanessa curtsied.

"You called for me, grandfather?" Muraku asked, not looking up.

The king, Yoshimitsu Kaidou raised his hand and Muraku, Mikhail, and Vanessa straightened up. "Yes, indeed. This is a serious matter that I wish to talk with you and Jin."

Muraku nodded and stood beside Jin while Vanessa and Mikhail stood behind him.

"Jin, Muraku, come here."

Jin and Muraku complied and stood in front of their grandfather.

"As you know, the rebels, Aidara, are getting bolder with each passing day." Yoshimitsu started. "They are believed to be situated within the forest. But," His eyes narrowed into slits. "I have reason to believe that the members are actually living in Misora Town."

Jin and Muraku exchanged glances for a brief moment. Finally Jin spoke up. "If I may ask, what does this have to do with us?"

There was a moment of silence before Yoshimitsu spoke, "I wish for the both of you to investigate Misora Town and find the rebels by blending in with the commoners. Bring your bodyguards, personal servants and anyone whom you deem fit of this mission."

"Hai!"

The king waved his hand to dismiss them. Jin and Muraku bowed and left the room with their servants and bodyguards following closely behind.

* * *

"Muraku, is there anyone you wish to bring along?" Jin asked as soon as they exited the throne room. He had black hair with a white streak at the bangs and red eyes. He was wearing a similar outfit to Muraku except his vest is blue in color and his pants is grey color.

Muraku thought for a moment but Vanessa spoke up, "Hikari often visits Misora Town during her off days. She could give us an idea on the layout of the town."

"That's true." Yuuya, a boy with black hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes, mused. Like Mikhail, he was wearing the standard bodyguard uniform.

"She sounds like a good choice." Jin agreed.

"Also, I would like to bring Kageto with us. He can help keep our weapons when not needed to avoid suspicion." Muraku added.

Jin nodded. "Yuuya and I will have the servants prepare our horses and supplies. Jessica and Vanessa will find Hikari and inform her about our decision. Muraku, go with Mikhail and find Kageto."

"Hai."


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

Kageto, a boy around Muruka's age with violet red hair and black eyes, smiled with pride as he held up a sword. "Prince Muraku's sword in done."

"Good job, Kageto." His father praised him. "You have been improving a lot."

"Thank you, father." He bowed. "It is all thanks to what you have taught me that I am able to produce such result."

Kageto's father laughed gruffly. "One day you will be able to forge a weapon entirely by yourself. And when that day comes, no one will be more proud of you than me."

Kageto nodded eagerly. "Hai!"

Kageto's father suddenly looked up. "Oh, your highness, welcome." He bowed as Muraku entered the forge with Mikhail.

"Your highness." Kageto quickly bowed, following his father's suit.

Muraku nodded at them.

"Your highness, your sword as you have requested yesterday, is done." Kageto held out the sword to Muraku.

Muraku took the sword and examined it. "You have outdone yourself this time. It is perfect."

"Thank you for your compliment." Kageto politely bowed, but on the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"Kiba-san, if you do not mind, I wish to have a word with Kageto for a while." Muraku requested.

"Of course not, your highness." Kageto's father bowed as Muraku, Mikhail, and Kageto left the forge.

* * *

"Is there anything you need, Muraku?" Kageto asked when they stepped outside.

Muraku paused and turned to Kageto. "My grandfather had sent Jin and I to Misora Town to round up the rebels. We are allowed to bring anyone whom we deem fit for this mission. I would like you to follow us and help us keep our weapons when not in use to avoid suspicion."

"Let me guess, this is a 'blend in with commoners' type of mission."

Muraku nodded. Kageto thought for a moment and nodded. "Very well then. When will we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

Kageto nodded. "I need to inform my father first."

Muraku nodded. "We will meet at the stables. Bring all of our weapons."

"Hai!" Kageto bowed and went back to the forge.

* * *

"Hikari!" Jessica called the younger girl when she spotted her coming back from the market.

"Yes, Jessica?" Hikari asked as she went closer to the older girl.

Jessica smiled. "Good news. Jin and Muraku have been sent to Misora Town to round up the rebels! And they have decided that you can follow us as you often visit the town and should know the layout."

Hikari's face paled a bit but it was not noticeable to Jessica. "So, when do we leave?" She asked while trying to keep her voice steady.

"We are supposed to gather at the stables as soon as we are ready and we will set off. I have sent Vanessa to pack the things that she needs to bring. You should do the same."

Hikari lowered her head slightly. "Hai."

* * *

Once she was in her room, Hikari quickly scribbled something on a tiny piece of paper and went to the window and gave a low whistle. Instantly, a pigeon flew to her window and landed on the window still. She gave it some grain to eat and as it was eating she carefully tied the paper to its feet. "Give it to Ban."

The pigeon took off, leaving Hikari to quickly pack her things and rushed to the stables. Once she was there, she noticed that Vanessa and Kageto were already there and were packing up the weapons.

"Kageto, Vanessa!" She cried breathlessly as she ran over to them.

Vanessa looked up and waved. "Glad to see you here. Can you help us pack up these weapons?"

Hikari nodded and proceeded to sort out the weapons. "Why do Prince Jin and Prince Muraku need all these weapons?"

"If we are going to subdue the rebels, we need everything we have to defeat them." Kageto told her, not bothering to look up from packing up the last of the weapons.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. "Makes sense."

Hikari however kept quiet as she loaded up her horse with her things.

"Ah, your highness." Kageto quickly bowed while Vanessa and Hikari curtsied when Muraku and Jin entered the stables with Mikhail, Jessica and Yuuya. All of them were dressed in simple clothes that would not attract too much attention.

Jin nodded and went over to his horse. "Hikari once we leave the palace, I want you to be ahead and bring us to Misora Town."

"Hai." Hikari said softly and climbed up her horse and everyone followed her suit. Nobody except for Muraku noticed that she was rather subdued today.

* * *

The group travelled for an hour or so before they reached a fork in the path. Hikari automatically turned her horse to the path through the forest but the others were a bit hesitant to follow her.

"Hikari, shouldn't we stay on the road path?" Vanessa asked her.

Hikari shook her head. "Although the road path may be faster, it is more dangerous. There are many robbers along that path that would kill any travelers for their money and clothes. So, taking the forest path is safer."

"But, I heard that the rebels would rob anyone that goes into the forest." Yuuya stated.

"As far as I know, the only people who have been robbed are the nobles and those who stray off the forest path." Hikari explained.

Jin, who has been silent until now, turned his horse to the forest path. "Let's go. Our mission is to capture the rebels. There is a chance that we might find something if we go through here."

Understanding Jin's logic, the rest of the group turned their horses to the forest path.

"It's really creepy here." Jessica shuddered as they rode through the forest.

Yuuya nodded in agreement. "I am with Jessica on this."

"I don't find it creepy. In fact, I find it pleasant to ride here." Hikari said with an amiable smile. "With the wind blowing through the trees and the sound of insects buzzing around, you have to enjoy the beauty of nature."

"Only you would think of that." Kageto muttered.

"Also, this is not considered creepy." Hikari continued. "If you travel through here at night, you will have to deal with the night predators especially bears. And, it would be too dark to see where you are going. So, one can get lost easily."

Jessica gulped a bit. "On second thought, the scenery is not so bad."

Hikari gave a small laugh. "I figured so." She had her horse to go further ahead of the group. Only Muraku bothered to catch up with her.

"You have been very quiet today." Muraku said softly. "Is there anything bothering you?"

Caught off guard by Muraku's question, Hikari quickly shook her head. "N-No. There is nothing that is bothering me at the moment."

Muraku looked at her closely. "Are you sure?"

Hikari quickly nodded. "Yes." She pulled her horse further ahead to stop Muraku from asking her anymore questions. Muraku frowned as he could tell that Hikari was lying.

'Something is definately bothering her.' He silently thought. 'But what?'


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

In another part of the forest, two palace guards were patrolling the area on their horses, oblivious to the ropes hanging from the trees and were being lowered.

"Hey, Spud, it is just me, or do I having a feeling that we are being watched." The smaller one stated nervously.

The larger one, Spud, shook his head. "Just you, Midge."

"But, doesn't the forest spook you?" Midge kept on turning his head around. "There are rumours that many nobles were robbed within this forest."

Spud sighed. "Those rumours are not necessarily true."

"But then..."

Neither of them noticed two boys clad in black lowering themselves down the ropes and holding large sticks.

"Midge, listen," Spud continued. "If there were really robbers within this forest, shouldn't we be knocked out by now?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the boys swung down their sticks on the back of the guards' heads, knocking them out.

"It worked!" The boy with red hair and purple eyes exclaimed.

"Shh!" The boy with blond hair and looks very like Hikari shushed his companion. "Don't wake them up."

"Good job, Arata, Hikaru." Another boy, this time with brown hair and green eyes also clad in black, called as he lowered himself down from the tree by the ropes.

"Let's see what we got here." Arata gently turned the two unconscious guards around to have a better look at them. "Palace guards with horses patrolling the area. I don't think they have anything valuable except for their weapons and horses."

Hikaru nodded. "Can you check their pockets, Haruki?"

Haruki complied and did so, coming up with five silver coins.

"I guess that will do along with their weapons. Hikaru, give me a hand." Arata requested as he stripped Spud of his weapons. Hikaru did the same for Midge.

"Arata, Hikaru, ride the horses back to base. I'll follow from the tree bridges." Haruki instructed.

"Ah!"

* * *

Moments later, the guards woke up.

"Spud! Our weapons and horses! They're gone!" Midge shrieked.

It took Spud a moment to realize that Midge was right. "We've been robbed!"

* * *

"We're back!" Arata yelled from his horse as they got closer to a clearing. At first glance, there might not be anything, but once you look up, you can see a town on trees. Over time, Aidara's members had managed to build their homes on the tree tops and bridges connecting the houses and all around to forest. Even if one is staying in one of the nearby towns, he could come here to stay for meetings. Not too far from the clearing is a hidden stable to keep the horses and a cave used as a place for forging weapons.

"Arata, Hikaru." Ami, a late teen with lavender hair just past her shoulder and violet eyes, greeted the two boys as she emerged from the trunk which was hollowed out and had staircases built in it. "Welcome back."

She reached out and petted the two horses they stole. "Who did you rob this time?"

"Two palace guards. They had two swords, one dagger and five silver coins to offer." Hikaru rattled off.

Ami nodded and wrote everything done in a book she kept somewhere around her. "Where is Haruki?"

"On the way. He followed us from the tree bridges."

Ami nodded and closed her book. "Bring the horses to the stables. Once Haruki returns, report to Ban-kun."

"Hai."

* * *

"Yo, you three." Gouda, a young man with dark teal eyes and hair, greeted them as they pass his house on the way to see Ban. "Heard that you took out two palace guards. I wish I was there to see their faces when you knocked them out."

Arata grinned. "It is too easy to imagine. They are just like the other nobles we robbed."

Gouda laughed. "Even so, I'll try to keep an eye out for more palace guards when I'm hunting."

"I doubt that you won't." Haruki remarked. "If they believe that Aidara is capable of taking out two palace guards, they would probably strengthen their numbers."

Gouda laughed again. "True, but then, we are not afraid of them."

* * *

"Arata, Haruki, Hikaru, good job on getting the weapons today." Ban, a late teen with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, said with the three teens lined up in front of him. "However," He became serious. "If they are starting to patrol the grounds, it means that they are beginning to suspect that our base is nearby."

"That is probably a bit impossible as we found them about a mile from the base." Haruki pointed out.

Ban nodded. "Yes, but sooner or later, they will be patrolling deeper into the forest. I have a feeling that we will be found out soon."

"Then, shouldn't we move our base?" Hikaru enquired worriedly.

Ban thought for a moment and shook his head. "To be honest, I have grown fond of our base. It is also our home, and I do not wish to abandon it."

Arata's eyes suddenly brightened up. "I have an idea. Why don't we set up false clues to lure them away? We can setup false bases all over the forest away from the base. That way, the guards would be sent on a wild goose chase."

Ban thought for a moment. "That could work. I'll talk to Ami and Kazu about it, but we need all of the member's approval before we can proceed. For now, go back to your rooms and rest."

"Hai."

But before they could leave the room, a pigeon flew inside the room and landed in front of Ban. Ban frowned as he spotted the piece of paper tied to its feet.

"Isn't that Hikari's messenger pigeon?" Arata wondered as he glanced at his friend who turned slightly pale. The only time Hikari would use a messenger pigeon is when she is in trouble or there is urgent news.

Ban carefully took the paper off the pigeon's feet and read it. As he read it, his face became more serious. "Call Ami and Kazu here now!"

"Hai!" The boys scattered out to find Ami and Kazu. In a short time, they regrouped in Ban's room as he continued to examine the paper.

"Ban, what's wrong?" Kazu, a teen with brown dreadlocks and cerulean eyes, demanded.

Ban did not reply but read out the writing on the paper. "Kaidou has sent the princes to Misora Town to round up the rebels. Do not underestimate them. I will be with them when they arrive." Ban sighed as he lowered the paper. "Send messenger pigeons to all the members and tell them not to come to the base during the duration of the princes' stays. If they have anything they need to tell us, send a messenger pigeon."

"Understood!" Ami and Kazu rushed out of the room to carry out Ban's orders.

"Ban-san, what about us?" Hikaru enquired.

Ban placed the paper on his desk and fed the pigeon some grain. "For now, continue with your missions. When Hikari comes to Misora Town, none of you are allowed to have any contact with her."

"...Hai."

Arata tried to think of a way to cheer his friend up but could not think of anything. Finally, he turned to Haruki who sighed and nodded. "Hikaru, why don't you bring the weapons that we stole today to Sakuya."

Hikaru nodded. "Hai."

As he tugged out of the room, Haruki turned to Arata. "Let him be for now. He'll cheer up once he sees that Hikari is fine."

Arata nodded in agreement. "Ah."


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

"Yo!" Arata greeted as he entered the forging cave, or 'weapon cave' like he likes to call it. "Sakuya, did Hikaru bring our latest booty?"

Sakuya, a boy around Arata's age with bobbed dark green hair and beady black eyes, looked up from the scroll he was looking at. "Ah, Arata, yup, he did. But then," He folded up the scroll. "He seems to be a bit unhappy for some reason."

Arata proceeded to give the blacksmith a long explanation. "...So you see, Ban-nii-san had forbidden the three of us from having any contact with her."

Sakuya nodded in understanding. "That's understandable. Hikaru has not seen Hikari for a long time, and the fact that Hikari might be found out as a rebel if she stays here too long would definitely make anyone worry."

Arata folded his arms. "That aside, what do you make of the weapons that we stole?"

Sakuya grinned. "This is better than I expected! The quality and design surpasses all weapons that you've brought in before."

"No surprise there since it came from the palace." Arata snorted. "They probably squeezed out the money of an entire town in order to make this."

Sakuya's face fell. "You have a point." It was no secret that Arata hated the current king and all things and people that are from the palace. The only exception was Hikari as she was working undercover there.

"Ma," Arata picked up one of the swords. "I think we can just get rid of the Kaidou Embalm and replace it with the Aradia Embalm. That way we can keep the quality."

Sakuya nodded and picked up another sword. "I think I would change the shape and design a bit so that it would not be easily connected to the palace."

Arata picked up the dagger and froze. The dagger had several precious gems on the handle and the handle was clearly made of sliver. Due to the rush in getting away, he did not have a chance to take a good at what they stole. But now that he could see it clearly, he half wished that he had seen it earlier and stabbed the guard. 'The people are slaving themselves just so that they can buy a small loaf of bun...But these guards are having it easy and even decorate their weapons fancily just to show off!'

In a fit of anger, he stabbed the dagger into the worktable, startling Sakuya.

"Arata?" Sakuya nervously asked, afraid of the furry in the red hair's eyes.

Arata blinked and let go of the handle of the dagger. "Oh, sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away."

Sakuya took the dagger and noticed why Arata was so angry. He sighed. "Arata, I'm just as upset as you are because of how Kaidou treats the people, but please don't get angry over this. We will take back the kingdom and restore the order that the kingdom once had."

"It should be our father that is sitting on that throne, not Kaidou!" Arata yelled. "And now he is planning to install his grandson on the throne when it should be Ban-nii-san!"

Unbeknown to them, Ban was outside the cave and listening to every word.

"It's just not fair!" Tears were streaming out of Arata's eyes now. Sakuya was slightly shock at this outburst but went to comfort his friend nevertheless.

"Arata." Sakuya patted the red hair's shoulder. "Everything will be fine once we install Ban as king. I'm sure that he will bring back the justice and fairness that your father used on the kingdom."

Arata paused and slowly nodded. "You are right. We have to win this battle...we just have to."

After a while, Arata seem to have calmed down. "I'm sorry, Sakuya if I had scared you." He apologised as he wiped his eyes.

Sakuya shook his head. "It's fine. You needed to let it all out every once in a while. It would do you no good if you kept it bottled up."

Arata nodded. "Thank you." He picked up the dagger. "I think we can take out the gems and the handle and sell them to Odela's shops. Then, I'll talk to Ban about giving the money to Takeru to help Misora Town's people."

Sakuya nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"How much longer until we reach Misora Town?" Jin asked Hikari. They have been travelling for hours now and the sun was already setting.

Hikari looked ahead and smiled. "Misora Town is just across this slope. We should reach the gates in a few minutes." She pointed at the slope in front of her. "If we go straight from the gates, we should reach the inn in five minutes from there."

"Good, because I do not want to see another tree from the forest." Jessica muttered to Yuuya who sweatdropped.

Hikari pretended that she did not hear it, but inwardly she sighed. People like Jessica have never experienced a life in the forest or outside their comfort zone. She herself had experienced a hard life in the forest with her brother and friends before she was sent to the palace to work. Sure, working in the palace is hard, but she gets three meals a day and a roof over her head. It made her feel so guilty that she at least have some luxury while people outside the palace have to work day and night to buy one meal.

"I find the forest pleasant." Muraku remarked as he took in the last of the forest. "There is a calming atmosphere about it."

Hikari grinned. "You should visit Misora Town after you have completed your mission more often. Although the town is a bit poorer than most of the towns around the palace, there is something about it that stands out from the others."

Muraku smiled back. "I will try."

Vanessa noticed how friendly Muraku was with Hikari and held back a chuckle. "Mikhail, do you think Muraku is surprisingly friendly to Hikari?" She whispered to her companion.

Mikhail studied them for a moment and nodded. "Why do you think Muraku is like that to her?"

The corners of Vanessa's lips curved up slightly. "I think it is because..."

"Vanessa, Mikhail, what are you talking about?" Kageto asked from behind them, making them jerk apart.

"N-N-Nothing." Vanessa called back nervously.

Kageto blinked. "Ok..."

* * *

"Here we are, Misora Town." Hikari gestured to the gates in front of the group as she rode on ahead. "If you ride further ahead, you can easily find the Snoozy Inn."

Muraku raised an eyebrow. "You are not coming with us?"

Hikari shook her head. "I will be staying with a friend of mine near the town square. Too many people know me here and I do not have an excuse to stay in the inn."

Jin nodded. "We will meet up at the town square tomorrow at noon."

Hikari nodded and waved at them. "Good night."

Hikari continued to ride further into town, stopping in front of the blacksmith shop. She gently tapped on the door three times in a rapid session.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Hikari." Hikari answered softly.

There was a pause and the door opened and a boy with dark blond hair and purple eyes stepped out.

Hikari smiled at the boy in front of her. "It has been a long time, Takeru."


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

The boy, Takeru grinned and hugged Hikari briefly. "Hikari! Come in." He pulled Hikari inside the blacksmith shop and closed the door behind her. "I heard that the princes are in town."

Hikari nodded solemnly. "I see that you have gotten the news. Yes, they are here to round the rebels up. Kaidou is closing on to us."

Takeru frowned. "Does this mean that he figured out that Misora Town is where most of the rebels live?"

"By the looks of it, yes." She glanced around the room. "Don't you have any customers at this time of the day?"

Takeru shook his head. "New law. Blacksmiths are not allowed to sharpen or forge any weapons or tools as soon as the sun sets."

"But night time is the only time farmers can bring their tools here to be sharpened." Hikari protested. "The mayor has gone too far."

"By the looks of it, he meant it as a way to curb my business as he still mad that I saved Uchira-san from being taken to prison by paying her debts." Takeru said mildly.

Hikari scoffed and tossed her head. "These people...I have grown tired of them. Working with them is torture."

Takeru shrugged. "Ma, anyway, I have something to show you." He gestured her to follow him to the backroom where he keeps all his things.

"You should really tidy this place up a bit." Hikari remarked as they walked past another crate that was filled to the brim with the failed weapons that Takeru failed to make.

Takeru gave her a nervous chuckle. "I would clean this room up, but Sis likes it this way."

Hikari sighed. "How is life like without your older sibling?"

"A bit hard. But at least she doesn't get into trouble now than she did before."

Hikari smiled cheerily. "Glad to hear that."

"Ah, here it is." Takeru held up a six inch long dagger with Aradia's Embalm on the silver handle. "Ban asked me to give this for you since you do not really have a weapon."

Hikari gasped and took it. "It's beautiful, but where did you get the materials to make it?"

"Oh, we found the dagger in the loot sometime ago and Hikaru wanted to give it to you for protection and Ban agreed. I did some changes so that the quality is slightly different." Takeru grinned mischievously. "Heard that they got it from a noble who screamed his head off when he saw Gouda dressed like a bear."

Hikari laughed. "How I wish that I was with them and not at the palace. I have to deal with Kyousuke all the time whenever he tries to flirt with me. Not to mention, the cook is rather awful. She often gives me the most difficult and dirtiest chores."

Takeru smiled sympathetically at her and he returned some scrolls into the cupboard. "Must be bad."

Hikari sighed and shook her head. "The one thing I wish during my stay is that Muraku and Jin can come to understand the condition of the people of Aradia." A distant look appeared in her eyes. "Maybe they would even understand why we are rebelling."

Takeru nearly dropped the scroll he was holding and turned around sharply. "You know that it would not happen." He said sharply. Like many members of Aidara, he harboured a strong hatred for the current royal family. "They are the princes, grandsons of Yoshimitsu Kaidou! They would definitely support him!" He softened when he saw Hikari's saddened face. "Hikari, you know this better than I do. Kaidou killed your parents and the king and queen himself. How can his grandsons not be like him?"

"Because they are different. I can tell." Hikari whispered to herself.

"Ma, it's getting late." Takeru said as he looked out the window. "You can sleep in Sis' room like usual. She's not going to be back home for a while."

Hikari nodded. "Good night."

* * *

Ban was in deep thought as he sat on his desk with his hands supporting his head.

"Ban, you are still awake?" Kazu asked from the door. He was rather concern for his friend since he had been staying up late for the past few days.

"Ah, Kazu." Ban looked up and greeted him. "I was thinking of something."

Kazu folded his arms. "What is it?"

Ban stared ahead with a blank look. "I was thinking of letting Hana to get closer to the princes and send them on a wild goose chase." Kazu nodded. Hana was one of the best actresses in the group. She would have no problems with that. But what Ban said next mad Kazu question his best friend's sanity.

"Then, Arata and I will try to befriend them."

Kazu's mouth dropped wide open. "Ban, are you out of your mind?!"

Ban calmly shook his head. "No." He said firmly. "One thing I am hoping to avoid in our fight is a full scale war. We are clearly out-numbered and many of our members are teenagers. By befriend the princes, hopefully they can see clearly the condition of the people and understand what a tyrant Kaidou is. Hopefully we can get their support."

Kazu was still doubtful about this. "I don't know Ban...what if they find out? Both you and Arata could be killed."

Ban slowly nodded. "I know. That's why I need you to protect Arata no matter what happens. If I die, he will ascend the throne."

"Ban..." Kazu looked at his friend sadly. "At least talk to Ami about this." He begged, hoping to change his best friend's mind. "There's got to be another way to do it without you or Arata getting involved."

Ban sighed. "Kazu, if I don't do this, Arata would definitely try to attack the princes and there will be heavy casualties. I am doing this to teach him an important lesson."

Kazu sighed. "I guess I would not be able to change your mind. So," He patted Ban's shoulder. "I'll support you all the way."

"Kazu..."

"Me too."

The two men looked at the door and saw Ami standing there, clearly having heard the entire conversation. "I think that the plan is reckless and dangerous. But if you really want to do it, then I will support you the whole way."

"Ami...Kazu..." Ban smiled. "You are the best friends a person could ask for."

Kazu grinned but it dropped when he thought of something. "Do you think that Arata would even go with the plan?"

Ban thought for a moment and shrugged. "I'll handle it. Don't worry."

Ami and Kazu exchanged glances. This should be interesting.

* * *

A messenger pigeon flew towards a small cottage at the edge of the woods and landed on the window still of one of the windows. A lady around Ban's age with waist length black hair and brown eyes went to it and gave it some grain. As it ate, she took the paper that was tied to its leg and read it.

An amused smile crept on her face as she finished reading it. 'This should be interesting.'

She threw the paper into the fire and wrote something of a fresh piece of paper and tied it to the pigeon's leg. The pigeon looked up and flew back to the woods.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

"Ohayo, Hikari." Takeru greeted when Hikari came down from her room. Hikari nodded at him. "Is there any news from Ban?"

Takeru grew serious and nodded. "Ah, your messenger pigeon came by earlier with a note." He dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Here."

Hikari took the paper and read it. Her face became confuse. "Lead them to Hana?"

Takeru glanced over her shoulder to read the message and grinned. "I bet they are planning on using Hana's acting skills on the princes."

Hikari read the note again and nodded. "I will try to lead them to her when I see them at noon." She folded the note up and tossed it into the fire.

Takeru nodded. "Yosh, here." He gave her a plate of eggs and a cup of milk. "You need to have breakfast first."

Hikari took the plate and cup. "Thank you Takeru. But what about you?"

Takeru grinned. "Don't worry about me. I had my share earlier." If Hikari found out that his share was only half of what she was having, she would definitely make him take part of her share.

* * *

Hikari paused at the door. "Takeru, I am leaving now." Now, she was wearing a simple white and blue dress with a dark blue cloak on her shoulders. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail instead of her usual bun.

Takeru looked up from the weapon he was sharpening. "Ah. Be careful, Hikaru would never forgive me if anything happens to you."

Hikari gave him a small chuckle. "I doubt that anything would happen to me. The princes need me as a guide, so they cannot let anything happen to me."

* * *

Hikari stepped into the square and silently walked to the old fountain in the centre. No one gave her much thought as they were already familiar with her. Soon, she spotted Jin and the rest at the corner of one to the buildings. They were wearing simple clothes and cloaks like her.

"Am I late?" Hikari asked as she approached them.

Jin shook his head. "We came here early. Hikari, where do you suggest we start?"

Hikari pretended to think for a moment. "We could try to find more information on the rebels who are robbing the nobles on the road at the mayor's office. From what I heard, they keep all of the records of the robberies in there. Also, there is this person who can help us."

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Who is this person?" Muraku asked.

Hikari looked around and lead them to the back of the building. Once she was sure that no one was around, she leaned in and whispered. "This person is Hana Kayagi, the local teacher for Misora Town. But, she likes to go hunting in the forest when she is not teaching. So, she should know more about the forest than me."

"But, what is with the secrecy?" Mikhail asked.

Hikari sighed. "Actually, hunting is illegal here in Misora Town. Only very few people know that Hana is a hunter."

Jessica's mouth dropped open. "She dares to defile the law?"

Hikari shrugged. "I heard that she doesn't earn much by teaching alone. Like many citizens of Aradia, she has to get another source of income in order to survive even if it means breaking the law. It is not like the palace where one can easily get three meals a day."

For some reason, Jin and Muraku could not help but feel that this was directed at them. Even though Hikari had not said it in a direct manner, it was clear that she disliked the fact that the people of the town were suffering to earn a meal while she , like the other servants in the palace and them had a better life than them.

"Hikari, how sure are you that she is trustworthy?" Yuuya asked. "For all we know, she might be part of the rebels."

Hikari thought for a moment. Finally she spoke. "I will leave that for you to judge. I only met her twice, so I do not know much about her except for the facts that I told you."

"Jin, what should we do?" Muraku asked.

Jin closed his eyes in deep thought for a moment. "Here is what we should do. Yuuya, Hikari and I will see Hana Kayagi; Muraku, bring Mikhail and Jessica to the mayor's office and find any information that may help us. Kageto, I want you and Vanessa to ask around about the rebels and be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"Hai!"

* * *

"So this is the place?" Yuuya wondered as they stood in front of a simple cottage at the edge of the forest.

Hikari nodded. "Yes it is." Before Jin could open his mouth, Hikari knocked on the door. "Hana, it is Hikari from Misora Town."

Jin and Yuuya gave her a questioning look but the door opened, not giving them a chance to question Hikari on her actions.

A young lady around Jin and Yuuya's age with waist length jet black hair and soft brown eyes stood at the door. She was wearing a long simple green dress and a brown hair band on her head. Placing a hand on her waist, she raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything you need?"

"We came here to ask you a favour." Jin said, getting straight to the point.

Hana eyed them for a moment and opened the door a bit wider. "Why don't you come in first, then we can talk."

Jin and Yuuya exchanged glances and entered the cottage with Hikari following them.

* * *

"I would have served you tea, but I am afraid I am out of tea leaves at the moment." Hana told them as she led them inside.

Jin shook his head. "We will only be here for a moment and will not take up too much of your time."

"So, what is this favour you want from me?" Hana asked.

"Hana, you are a hunter, right?" Yuuya asked, still not believing what Hikari had told them.

Hana glanced and him sharply before shifting her gaze to Jin. "And what about it?" She asked carefully.

"We are sent here by someone to find as much information as possible about Aidara." Jin explained vaguely.

Hana eyed them suspiciously. "And?"

"We are hoping you would help us track them down with your knowledge of the forest." Yuuya continued.

Hana still did not seem convinced. "How can I be sure that you will not betray me to the mayor when you have what you want?"

"Hana, I can reassure you that they are trustworthy and will not betray you to the mayor." Hikari spoke up.

Hana looked her then at Jin and Yuuya. "Very well then. I will help you in your quest. But only because I trust Hikari's judgement."

Jin smiled. "Thank you. If it is fine with you, I would like to have a headstart and start this evening."

Hana shrugged. "I have no problems with it as it is my usual hunting time. If you want to know, I teach in the mornings until noon. If you want, we can try at dawn."

Jin thought for a moment and nodded. "I will see you this evening. Can I meet you at the entrance of the forest?"

Hana nodded. "Sure."

* * *

After leaving Hana's house Yuuya finally spoke up. "Jin, are you going alone this time?"

Jin nodded. "Ah. There is no need to have many people in the forest. In fact, I would like to keep an eye on Hana myself. She seems suspicious in a way."

Hikari wrinkles her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I do not know, but something tells me that she knew that we were coming and orchestrated the whole scenario." Jin explained.

Yuuua frowned. "Does that make the whole situation more dangerous? Then, maybe you should not go alone with her."

Hikari frowned when Yuuya said that. "I am with Yuuya on this. You should probably have someone to go with you."

Jin shook his head. "Do not worry about me. I will bring my sword and dagger with me."

Yuuya and Hikari were still a bit uncertain but knew that they would not be able to change Jin's mind. Therefore they let the matter slid for now.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

**I may have forgotten to mention their ages but I am mainly following WARS' ages.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessica, Mikhail and Muraku were not having much luck at the mayor's office.

"There isn't anything that can help us here." Jessica sighed as she put down a scroll.

Mikhail nodded in agreement. "The attacks are too similar. Either the victims are knocked out from the back or they were spooked by a bear or another predator before they were knocked out from behind. All the attacks occurred in between noon to five o'clock in the evening."

Muraku frowned as he picked up a scroll that was in the corner. "Didn't Hikari mention that the bears in this area are active only at night?"

Mikhail and Jessica looked up with frowns on their faces too, remembering that Hikari said that bears were night predators.

"Could she have mistaken?" Jessica wondered.

Muraku ignored her and continued to read the scroll. He looked up when someone entered the office.

"Your Highness." The man bowed and smirked at Muraku. Muraku immediately decided that he did not like him because of the cruel look in his eyes and the cunning smirk on his face.

Nevertheless, he nodded in acknowledgement. "You are the mayor of Misora Town if I am not mistaken."

The man nodded. "Yes." He drawled. "My name is Bishop. If you need anything, I am obliged to provide my assistance where ever needed."

Muraku nodded. "Can you tell me more about the robberies?"

Bishop's smirk dropped a bit. "As what you have read, Aidara attacks their victims from behind, making it entirely impossible to see them. But," He thought for a moment. "From what I gathered, they never attack any peasants, famers or random travellers. They only picked the nobles and anyone who is carrying a large amount of gold and silver."

Mikhail frowned. "That is pretty obvious."

Bishop glared at him. "I am not done yet." He said sharply. "As I was saying, they picked the nobles and anyone who is carrying a large sum of money. But here is the catch, they only take the weapons, sometimes their horses, and only a quarter of what money their victims are carrying."

Muraku became interested in that. "They are only interested in the weapons?"

Bishop nodded. "Yes. Also, there is one more incident that I have yet to record down. It happened just yesterday."

"What happened?" Jessica asked impatiently.

"Two palace guards were on patrol five miles north of the town." Bishop began. "They claimed that they were knocked out from behind and have absolutely no recollection of what happen other than their weapons were taken along with their horses."

* * *

A few minutes later, they left the office with Bishop's words in their minds.

"What should we do now, Muraku?" Mikhail asked.

Muraku closed his eyes for a moment. "We should find Kageto and Vanessa. Hopefully they were more successful than we were."

"Hai." Mikhail and Jessica drew up their hoods and followed Muraku as he weaved his way through the people in the market. Suddenly, a boy accidentally bumped into him, causing the both of them to fall down.

"Ah!" The boy who bumped into Muraku quickly got up and bowed. "I'm sorry! I should be watching where I am going."

Muraku smiled and took Mikhail's hand that was offered and got up. "It is fine. I should have been more careful."

The boy sighed in relief. "That's good. Oh, I'm Takeru, the local blacksmith."

Muraku thought for a while whether he should give his name to a total stranger, but he figured that as long as he did not mention his title or family name, it should be fine. "Muraku."

Takeru grinned. "Nice to meet you. I should get going now. I still have some work to do."

Muraku smiled back. "Same here."

Takeru waved and went on his way. "Ja ne."

"Muraku, are you sure that it is a good idea to give your name to a stranger?" Mikhail asked in a low voice as soon as he was sure that Takeru was out of sight.

Muraku nodded. "As long as I do not give out my surname or title, it should be fine."

"I think so too." Jessica placed a hand on Mikhail's shoulder. "Trust me, there is no way one can easily put two and two together to find out that Muraku is you-know-who."

Mikhail still looked a bit uncertain, but nodded his head. "If you say so. Should we continue finding Vanessa and Kageto?"

Muraku and Jessica nodded and scanned the crowd of people. Soon enough, Jessica spotted them. "There they are." She pointed at the two of them who were coming over to them.

"Muraku, Mikhail!" Vanessa waved and ran over followed by Kageto. "Any luck?"

Muraku shook his head. "There is not much information given. Aidara is very careful to cover its tracks. Did you find anything?"

Kageto shook his head. "There is not much that we could find. The town people are not too concern about the robberies because they feel that it is not an important matter."

"Why so?" Jessica wondered.

Muraku shut his eyes for a moment. "I think we should ask Hikari about this. And it is about time we went back to the fountain."

The others nodded in agreement. "Hai."

* * *

"There they are." Mikhail pointed at Jin and Yuuya who were already waiting there.

Jin spotted them and waved them over. "Did you manage to find anything?"

Muraku shook his head. "We did not find much. Aidara was too good in covering up their tracks."

Jin frowned. "Souka."

"Um, pardon for interrupting, but where is Hikari?" Jessica politely interrupted.

"Oh, she offered to buy some lunch for us. She should be back in a few minutes." Yuuya answered.

Jessica sighed. "Hopefully it is not as bad as the inn's food. I don't understand how they can just charge a lot of money for our stay and provide us with terrible food."

"It is really typical of them." Hikari said as she approached them with two heavy baskets. "They do not have any motivation to do more than what you pay them for."

"Ah, Hikari." Muraku took one of the baskets. "Thank you for buying lunch for us."

"My pleasure." Hikari smiled. "There is a meadow at the outskirts of town. We can eat there without having to worry about anyone hearing us."

Jin smiled and nodded. "Please lead the way."

* * *

"Hikari, I have to admit. The food is good!" Vanessa exclaimed as she ate a slice of bread and cold ham.

Hikari grinned. "I take it that you have never tried the food from town, haven't you?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No, I grew up in the palace most of my life and even the food there cannot compare to this."

Mikhail nodded in agreement. "Ah."

"So Jin, how did your meeting with Hana Kayagi go?" Muraku asked his brother.

Jin thought for a moment. "It went well. She agreed to help us and I am meeting her later in the evening for a head start."

"...Souka." Muraku looked at his brother closely. "Is there something bothering you about her?"

Jin kept quiet and shook his head. "No, there is nothing."

Yuuya and Hikari exchanged glances but did not mention anything about Jin's suspicions. Muraku noticed this and frowned. He guessed that his brother was lying and Yuuya and Hikari's actions confirmed it.

"We did not have much luck as you did." Jessica spoke up. "Aidara was very careful not to give out many details when they rob a person. All the victims claim that they were knocked out from the back and sometimes spooked by a predator like bears before they were knocked out."

"Huh?" Hikari tilted her head in confusion. "Bears are nocturnal predators. They should not be out in the forest in the day time."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible that some of them are not nocturnal?"

Hikari thought for a moment. "To be honest, I am not entirely sure."

Mikhail frowned. "Could Aidara have some trick up their sleeves to get the predators to scare their victims?"

"I think the real question is why they are using predators to spook their victims before they knock them out." Jin suddenly spoke up.

"Maybe it is because it is for their amusement or probably to humiliate them." Hikari said off handily. "That's what I think."

Everyone looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Hikari, I think that is a little too farfetched." Mikhail finally said.

Hikari shrugged. "I don't think so." She got up and brushed off her skirt. "I have some errands to do, so I have to go now. I'll see all of you tomorrow." She took her baskets and walked off.

Muraku stared at her departing figure for a moment and turned to Jin. "There is one more thing. When Aidara robs a person, they only take the weapons, horses and a quarter of the money they are carrying."

Jin raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would they be more interested in the weapons than the money?"

"Sa, but then, I think we should focus our efforts on the forest." Vanessa remarked. "No one in town seems interested in the robberies and there is nothing suspicious to report."

Jin nodded. "Souka." He got up and walked to the direction of the forest entrance. "Muraku, I need you to take over for a while. I have to go now."

Muraku nodded. "Take care."

"Ah."

When he was sure that Jin was out of sight, Yuuya sighed. "I am really worried about him. I think he is somewhat attracted to Hana."

Everyone stared at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kageto asked, voicing out everyone's thoughts.

Yuuya squirmed at bit under their gaze. "What I mean is I saw the way he looked at her. Although he had his guard up and is focusing on his task, I cannot help but notice that he was attracted to her in some way."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa carefully asked. "Because it could be anything."

Yuuya shook his head. "Although I am not entirely sure, he seems pretty into her. But," Yuuya shrugged. "He does have his suspicions about her."

Muraku kept quiet for a moment and got up. "Let's go. We have done enough today. We should get some rest now."

Everyone nodded and packed the remaining food and got up. "Hai."

* * *

***Pleading Eyes* Please review and tell me how I can improve it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

Hikari looked over her shoulder once again to make sure that no one was following her. Soon enough, she reached Hana's cottage.

She tapped the door softly. "Hana, its Hikari."

The door opened slightly and she slipped inside.

"Hikari, were you followed?" Hana immediately asked as Hikari closed the door behind her.

Hikari shook her head. "No, the others should be returning from the meadow by now. So they should not know that I was coming here."

Hana nodded in relief. "Good." She peaked out of her window. "I can't believe Ban wants me to fool them. I might be able to fool Yuuya, but I think it would be tricky to do so for Jin."

Hikari nodded worriedly. "He was suspicious of you. He thinks that you orchestrated the whole situation, which is actually what you did."

Hana smiled grimly. "Looks like I have to be more careful of him. Did he suggest that we meet this evening to spy on me?"

Hikari thought for a moment and shook her head. "I don't know, but please keep your guard up."

Hana patted the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly. "I will. Take care of yourself."

Hikari nodded. "Will do." She glanced out the window. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to 'lead' Jin around the forest?"

Hana smirked. "I can be ready in five minutes. You should be heading back to Takeru's now."

Hikari hesitated but nodded. "Alright. But just so you know," She turned to the door. "I think Jin likes you."

Hana's mouth dropped open, but before she could ask Hikari what did she meant, the girl had left. Sinking into a chair, Hana groaned and rubbed her eyes. She certainly was not expecting this. Jin likes her…that is so not what she needs.

"I might as well get ready and prove her wrong." Hana muttered to herself and went to her room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hana was waiting at the forest entrance in a tree in case someone came by and saw her in her hunting attire which consist of a brown top with a black scarf, a pair of brown pants and black calf-length boots. A bow and a quiver full of arrows were slung across her shoulder which she retrieved from their hiding place. She patted her pouch strapped on her belt to check if she had everything she needed and smirk. All she needs to do now is to wait.

"Hana!"

She jerked up and glanced down to see Jin looking around to find her. Grabbing a branch, she swung down and landed behind Jin, making him turn around sharply, his hand automatically when to the hilt of his sword. But he relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Hana.

Hana smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Did I scare you?"

Jin smirked back. "You only startled me into thinking that I was going to be robbed."

She shrugged and gestured to the tree. "I have to keep myself out of sight or people will know that I am a hunter."

Jin nodded in understanding. "Shall we start?"

Hana nodded and lead him to the side of the path. "Oh, and just so that you know, your sword might not do much good to you if you see your prey, they are too smart to know that they should avoid it."

Jin paused to figure out what she meant by that but she was already ahead of him and slipping through the trees. He decided to let the matter slid for now and catch up with her.

* * *

After a while of trekking through the forest, Hana paused and slipped an arrow out and readied her bow. "Keep quiet. Cougar on the right."

Jin subconsciously craned his head to the right but saw nothing. He frowned but said nothing. Hana was more experienced in this and probably sensed something he did not. Slowly, Hana raised her bow and scanned the area.

"Hana, are you sure that there is a cougar?" Jin whispered softly to her. Hana glared at him but kept quiet. A second later, a large tawny cougar jumped out of nowhere at Jin. Hana reacted immediately by shovelling him away just as the cougar brought up its paw and slashed at her arm.

Ignoring the pain in her arm, she readied her arrow and shot at it. The arrow pierced through its eye and it fell on a pile of dead leaves. Not missing a beat, Hana pulled out her knife from her pouch and stabbed its heart to ensure that it was dead.

Letting out a shaky breath, Hana stepped away from the corpse and stumbled into Jin who caught her.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked concernedly. He then noticed the blood pouring out from the wound on her arm and gently settled her down. "You are bleeding."

Hana looked at her arm and took out a leather water pouch and poured its contents on the fresh wound. "It's fine. Hunters normally would get injured in 9 out of 10 of their hunts." She took off her scarf and pressed it on the wound. "I'm sorry if I shovelled you too hard, but the cougar knew that you were not armed, that's why it chose to attack you first."

Jin shook his head. "I am fine." He helped her up and wrapped the scarf on her wound. "Can you continue?"

Hana nodded and retrieved the arrow. "Yeah, but we better stick closer to the path. The animals know better than to step on the path since too many people are on it by this time of the day."

They walked in silence until they saw the path beyond the trees.

"I'm sorry if you did not find out anything about the rebels today." Hana suddenly apologised.

Jin shook his head. "I should be the one apologising. If I was not with you at that time, the cougar might not have hurt you."

Hana merely smiled. "Actually, it is a normal everyday occurrence that I would get wounded on every hunt. So, don't take it to heart."

Jin smiled back and pressed some coins into her hand. "Consider this as a payment for taking the time to show me around the forest."

Hana looked at the coins and shook her head. "I cannot accept this. I did not even show you anything at all today!"

She tried to give the coins back but Jin refused to take it. "I insist, especially since you are wounded."

"Like I said, it is an everyday occurrence." Hana protested. "You don't have to be worried about my wellbeing. I still have my teaching job that I can rely on."

"But you needed to hunt to support yourself." Jin cut in. "Hikari told me that you had to resort to hunting to support yourself because your teaching job is not helping you."

Hana fell silent at that. Jin took this opportunity to press the coins back into her hand. "If you want to repay me, then continue to show me around the forest and the rebels. Hikari would never have told us about you if she did not believe that you would have been able to help us."

A knot formed in Hana stomach as guilt filled her heart. Jin was wrong. She and Hikari were ordered to fool him and his brother. Hikari did not introduce her because she wanted them to find the rebels. No, Hikari wanted the rebels to win. That's why she cannot stop the guilt from entering her heart. Although she wished like everyone else that the Kaidou Empire will fall, she cannot bring herself to harm Jin in anyway.

* * *

As the sun went lower, Hana walked Jin back to the forest entrance. "I think you should be able to find your way back from here."

Jin nodded and extended his hand to Hana. "Thank you for your assistance today."

Hana hesitated for a moment and took it. "My pleasure. We can try again tomorrow if you want..."

But Jin shook his head. "You need to rest. Maybe day after tomorrow."

"...Oh."

"But, I am hoping to see you again tomorrow." Jin added, blushing.

This made Hana blush too. "Um, I hope so too. Bye." She took off her bow and quiver from her shoulder and stored them in a hollow tree trunk. After she had stored them and made sure that the cloth covering them was secure, she strode back to her cottage.

Jin watched her leave and for the hundredth time he wondered why he was so attracted to her. 'Stop it Jin! You cannot like an average commoner like her! And you have to focus on your mission. It is what comes first!'

He shook his head and went back to town to look for Muraku.

* * *

Unbeknown to Jin, Hana did not immediately go back to her cottage. Instead, she took a detour to an oak tree that was blown over and sighed. "Haruki? Are you there? Hikaru? Arata?"

A soft rustle came from the trees and Arata swung down from a rope tied to a branch of a nearby tree. "Hana, we saw the whole thing."

"Where are Haruki and Hikaru?" Hana asked coolly, switching to her cold and emotionless personality.

Arata nodded upwards. "Up there."

Hana looked up and saw Hikaru and Haruki leaning on the rope rails of the tree bridge. They waved and gave her a knowing look.

"We have to give Ban a report of what happened today." Arata continued. "If you want, we can cut the last conversation you had with Jin before you parted ways."

"Just give Ban a general idea about what happened." Hana said emotionlessly. "But there is no need to go into detail."

Arata nodded, smiling. "Ok. Just take care of your arm. We did not lure that cougar there for nothing."

Hana nodded. "I figured that it was your doing. Don't worry. I can get him to trust me, with or without your help."

Arata nodded and climbed up the rope to the tree bridge where Hikaru and Haruki were. Hana made sure that he had got up safely and went back to her own cottage.

"Oh, by the way," Arata called her just before she went too far. "Please stay focus."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Don't underestimate me. I know what I must do."

"You better."


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

Muraku's pov

Long after we had left the meadow, I could not shake off the feeling that someone was watching us the whole time we were there. I really did not give it much thought as I trust Hikari when she said that no one could overhear us there...yet, something about Hikari has been troubling me the whole time we came to Misora Town.

Once we got back to town square, I looked around the place, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hikari.

"Muraku, are you alright?" Vanessa asked me concernedly. "You have been distracted since we left the meadow."

I looked at her for a moment and shook my head. "I was thinking about something." After some thought, I turned to Mikhail. "Can you and Kageto follow me to the blacksmith's shop? I have something to ask the blacksmith."

Mikhail blinked in surprise but slowly nodded. "Alright...I will get Kageto."

Vanessa looked at Mikhail and back to me. "Muraku, can I follow too?"

I thought for a moment and considered to tell her to stay but changed my mind seeing how worried she was for us...well, mainly Mikhail, but I knew that she cared a lot for me and Kageto too. So I nodded. "Sure. Just stay close to us."

Vanessa's lips turned up a bit. "Thank you."

"Muraku, why do you need to see the blacksmith?" Kageto asked when he and Mikhail returned. I could hear a hint of jealousy and annoyance in his question and nearly smirked.

"I just need to ask him a few questions about the rebels." I calmly explained.

They looked at me in surprise. Mikhail frowned for a moment and it turned into a look of confusion. "Wait, did you find out something when he bumped into you earlier today?"

I nodded with a smirk and gestured for them to follow me. "When he was bowing down to apologise, I saw that he had a medallion with the old symbol of Aradia, the one that was used before grandfather took over the kingdom."

Vanessa frowned in confusion. "But what does the old symbol of Aradia has to do with the rebels?"

"I'm curious on that too." Kageto added.

I came into an abrupt halt in my tracks, just in front of the blacksmith shop. "That symbol is believed to be Aidara's symbol."

XXXXXXXXX

"Welcome, can I...oh, you are the person I bumped into earlier!" Takeru exclaimed when he saw me.

I nodded with a small smile. "Yes, Takeru, is it?"

Takeru gave us a beaming smile. "Yup, so, do you need anything that needs forging or sharpening?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I am interested in the medallion that you are wearing. Can you tell me where you bought it?"

Takeru blinked in surprise and for a moment, I saw panic and fear in his eyes. But he gave us a pleasant smile. "Sorry, but my grandfather gave it to me before he died nine years ago. He said that he made it himself." He told us proudly, no doubt filled with pride for his grandfather.

"I see." I smiled. "It is nice to keep something like that as a memento."

Takeru grinned and slipped the medallion off his neck. "Do you want to have a look?"

I took it and had a close look at it. Although it did have Aradia's symbol on it, it was a bit rusty and worn out. I handed it to Kageto who fingered it carefully.

"So, what do you think about it?" Takeru asked us. "My grandfather said that it will forever be the symbol of Aradia no matter what because it is the symbol of the peace , just like how Aradia means 'harmony' in the ancient languages."

My head shot up. "That is something I never heard of."

Kageto nodded in agreement and handed back the medallion to Takeru. "Now all they talk about is how the Kaidou Empire came to existence."

Takeru's features darkened for a moment but quickly straightened up when the door opened.

"Takeru, I'm back!" An all to familiar voice called.

I spun around and saw Hikari at the door looking just as shocked as we were.

"Muraku...mina..."

"Oh, welcome back, Hikari." Takeru greeted her. "You know them?"

Hikari snapped out of her daze and nodded nervously. "Yes, they are my friends."

"Souka." Takeru grinned although I could see that it was being forced. "I need to take care of some things at the back. Can I leave them to you?"

Hikari slowly nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Takeru picked up some of his tools and went to another room at the back.

Once Takeru closed the door behind him, Hikari rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess I forgot to mention that I am staying with Takeru."

Vanessa shook her head. "You didn't."

I studied her for a moment and noticed that her boots were slightly muddy. "Hikari, where were you just now?"

For a mere second, I noticed that her eyes had a flicker of fear before it fade. She laughed. "I was at the market."

"...Souka." I gave her one last look. "We should be going now."

Hikari nodded. "I will see you in the morning."

I nodded and left the building with Vanessa, Mikhail and Kageto following me. I could tell that they are wondering what have I gotten out of this trip.

* * *

"Muraku, do you think Takeru was lying when he said that the medallion was given to him by his grandfather?" Mikhail asked once we were back in the inn in the room that was shared between me and Mikhail. Vanessa and Mikhail had taken up one of the beds, Kageto was leaning on the wall beside the door while I was sitting on my own bed.

I closed my eyes and nodded at Kageto. "How old do you think it is?"

Kageto rubbed his chin in thought. "Based on its looks and texture, I would say twenty years."

"If it is twenty years old, I think we can rule out the fact that he is a part of Aidara for now since his grandfather made the medallion with Aradia's symbol long before Aidara was founded." I told them.

"So in the end it was a false alarm." Vanessa slumped her shoulders. Mikhail patted her shoulder to encourage her. "Cheer up. At least we know that Hikari is living at the blacksmith's place now."

I looked up a bit at that statement. "Vanessa, when you were in the market earlier this afternoon, was there any places where it is muddy?"

Vanessa eyed me curiously but shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Kageto, what about you?"

Kageto shook his head too. "There isn't."

I frowned at that. "In that case, Hikari was lying that she was at the market."

The three of them looked at me in shock.

"Muraku, what do you mean Hikari was lying?" Mikhail immediately asked me.

"Her boots." I simply said. "There was mud on them."

Vanessa frowned. "But couldn't she have gotten the mud from somewhere else before going to the market?"

"The mud was still fresh and have not dried up yet." I explained. "Also, her eyes betrayed fear when I asked her where she was."

"But that..."

"Anyway," I cut her off, "although Takeru is currently off our suspect list, it does not mean that he may not be a rebel. The same goes for Hikari. As much as I hate to say it, she is now one of our suspects and we cannot show that we suspect her or who knows what she would do."

Vanessa's face fell and I could not blame her. Out of all of us, Hikari is probably the only person she spends the most time with other than Jessica. Mikhail squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"Don't worry. If Hikari is innocent, then nothing will happen to her."

"I hope so." Vanessa whispered softly.

* * *

Normal pov

Ban looked up from the book he was reading when Asuka barged into his tree house. Her dark blond hair was slightly messy and sticking out at various places, indicating that she just woke up. But what scared Ban was the panicked look in her blue eyes.

"Ban, you will not believe this!" She panted. "Takeru and Hikari sent me a message. The younger prince is on to them!"

Ban shut his book and frowned. "What else did they say?"

"Apparently, Takeru bumped into the younger prince this afternoon and he spotted the medallion our grandfather gave Takeru." Asuka rushed to explain. "Later, when Hana was in the woods with the older one, the younger prince visited the forge with his friends and also found out that Hikari was staying there too. Also, the prince seem to notice that Hikari was lying about her whereabouts after she left them."

"This could be serious." Ban mused. Finally, he got up from his chair and patted Asuka's shoulder. "Don't worry, Arata and I will make our move soon and they would focus less on Hikari and Takeru."

Asuka gasped. "You're really going to do it, aren't you?!"

Ban nodded. "Yes."

Asuka pursed her lips and nodded. "Alright, what should I tell Takeru?"

"Tell him and Hikari to remain calm and continue their roles no matter what."


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

Ban was very quiet the next morning. Waking up at the crack of dawn was not what he was planning, but in order to make his plan clear to Arata, he had no choice. As he walked along the tree bridges, he automatically went to his favourite spot where he could see the sun rise.

"Ban!" Arata called as he ran over to his brother. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Ban did not turn around and leaned on the ropes holding the bridge together. "We need to talk about our next move."

Arata looked at Ban in confusion. "Did something happen on Hikari and Takeru's side?"

"Ah," Ban nodded. "The younger prince is suspecting them now."

"Then what should we do?" Arata asked feeling worried for his two friends.

"Simple." Ban answered shortly. "We befriend the princes and draw their attention from Hikari and Takeru."

Arata gasped and wondered if his brother was out of his mind. "Ban, are you out of your mind?!"

Ban calmly shook his head. "No, I am not."

"Then why!?"

"We need to do this." Ban explained in the same calm tone, though this time it had an edge, indicating that he expects Arata not to interrupt and kept quiet. "I want you to do it because I want you to see something important by befriending them."

"But Ban!" Arata tried to protest. But Ban would not have any of it.

"Enough Arata!" Ban raised his voice. "Just do for Hikari, Takeru and your sake! If we don't do anything, they might get arrested! And you must learn that not everyone on the evil side is truly evil!"

This shut Arata up. Although he agreed that Ban had a point about preventing Hikari and Takeru getting arrested, he was still against the plan. But knowing Ban, he would not let him off that easily.

"...Fine," Arata sulked. "When do we start?"

Ban smiled. Although he knew that Arata was still against it, he was glad that he would at least go with it with good grace. "Next week. If we show up now, their suspicions on them might go up and it might be bad for the both of us too."

"Should I let Hikaru and Haruki know?" Arata asked, thinking that if he had them watching out, he would at least have some comfort in his friends being there for him.

Ban thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, you can. But like I said, under no circumstances are they to have no contact with Hikari."

Arata nodded. "Hai." He turned to leave when Ban stopped him.

"Remember, do not lose your temper at them."

Arata frowned but nodded. "Hai."

* * *

Hikari could not bring herself to eat her breakfast as the fear of being found out hung over her. Takeru frowned as he finished up his own breakfast.

"Hikari, you should eat something." He gently tried to coax her to eat. "Nee-san did tell us to remain calm and continue doing what we are doing now. It's not like they would discover your affiliations with Aidara by knowing that you were lying that you went to the market."

Hikari sighed and lowered her fork. "How sure are you?" When she did not get any answer, she continued. "For the past few years, I always lived with the constant fear that the king would find out and use me as a weapon against Aidara. And now they are suspecting me."

Takeru looked at her carefully and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "You don't have to worry too much. Once Ban feels that we are in danger, he will send someone to bring us back to the forest."

Hikari flicked her eyes at him and down at her growling stomach. She sighed and gave in, "Fine, but it doesn't mean that I'll stop worrying."

"I did not say that you should." Takeru calmly explain. "I just want you to have faith in Ban that he will not let anything happen to us."

Hikari took a deep breath. "Ok, what should we do today?"

Takeru took out a piece of paper from his pocket and examined it. "Nee-san did not say anything more other than to continue our roles."

He folded it up and threw it in the fire. "I have to continue to sharpen some sickles from Farmer Dale. Are you going to see Muraku and Jin?"

Hikari shook her head. "I want to take a walk."

"Then, carry this just in case." Takeru gave her a leather sheath that contained the dagger that he gave her. "I modified the sheath so that you can strap it to your boot. Unless you lift up your skirt, no one can see it."

Hikari took it and strapped it to her boot. She looked up with a watery smile. "Thanks."

Takeru waved it off. "Don't mention it. I got to start the fire in the forge now."

He patted Hikari's arm and went down to the forge. Hikari smiled after him and tied her cloak over her shoulders. It was barely five minutes since Takeru left when he called her down.

"Hikari, there is someone who wants to see you!" Takeru's voice came through from downstairs.

Hikari gasped softly and peaked down from the stairs. Sure enough, Muraku was there but there was no sign of Vanessa, Mikhail and Kageto, meaning that he came here alone. She gulped and tentatively went down.

* * *

Hikari's pov

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! Why would Muraku want to see me!? Calm down Hikari!' I scolded myself. 'Act normal and stay calm, he won't suspect anything!'

"Oh, Muraku, ohayo." I greeted him with a smile that I knew was forced. Muraku seems to have noticed this and his smile dropped slightly.

He nodded at me and gestured for me to go outside with him. Since I was going to have a walk anyway, I followed him out, giving Takeru a reassuring smile as I passed him.

"Do you have any plans today?" He asked me once we were outside.

I shook my head. "I was not planning on anything other than having a walk."

"Then would you accompany me to the forest?"

This question caught me off guard but nevertheless, I nodded and followed him as we weaved through the throngs of people passing by.

"Muraku, slow down." I said as I tried to catch up with him. He was fast and there was too many people pushing us around. If I was not careful, I might get separated from him.

He seemed to have heard me for he turned around and grabbed my hand. I blushed a bit but said nothing as Muraku led me around. When we finally reached the gates, I noticed that Muraku was still holding my hand and I blushed. "Um, Muraku, you can let go of my hand."

Muraku looked down at his hand and for a moment I saw that he looked a bit reluctant. But he released his grip on my hand and walked off the path. I stared at him for a moment and followed him behind.

* * *

Normal pov

When they had placed a good distance from the town, Hikari decided to ask the question that has been in her mind for a while. "Muraku, what is the purpose of coming here today?"

Muraku flicked his eyes at her and for a moment, she could not read the emotions that were in them. "I want to talk to you privately."

A knot formed in her heart and Hikari really thought that Muraku had found out that she am with Aidara!

He stopped abruptly and spun around. "Why are you staying with Takeru?"

"Eh?" Hikari really was not expecting this.

"What I mean is," Muraku rephrased. "What is your relationship with Takeru that made you stay with him?"

"We are just friends!" She yelled, thinking that he got the wrong idea. "I have been staying with him long before I came to work at the palace, so we are like brother and sisters!" Which was quite true. A year before Ban sent her on her mission; she was staying with Takeru and Asuka while Hikaru and the rest were hiding in the forest.

Muraku eyed Hikari for a moment to see if she was lying. After what seemed to be an eternity, he softened. "I am sorry for asking this question, but I really wanted to know."

Hikari gave a nervous laugh. "I do not know why you would care though."

Muraku opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Instead, he turned around and continued walking. "Let's go."

Hikari watched him for a moment and smiled to herself. She was getting more drawn to Muraku more than ever...but at the same time, she wished that she could convince him that Aidara were not the ones who were evil but his grandfather was.


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

Jin looked around for the hundredth time as he walked to Hana's cottage. For some reason, he felt that he was being followed since he left the inn. Muraku had mentioned that he sensed someone following them at the meadow yesterday, but he did not know what to think about it. It could be Aidara or it could be just a coincidence.

Shrugging off the feeling, he went up to the door of Hana's cottage and brought up his hand to knock. But before he could do that, the door flung open and a bunch of kids ran out, forcing Jin to step aside to avoid them.

"Thank you, Hana-sensei!" They waved and ran back to the village. Jin was still a bit bewildered and stared at them.

A chuckle from the door brought him back to his senses. "I guess they startled you when they came out."

Jin smiled wryly and shook his head. "I wonder how you manage with kids. They are like a heard of wild animals."

For a moment, Hana's eyes darkened but it soon disappeared as she smiled politely. "Once you gain their respect, you will find it easy."

Jin observed her for a while and looked back at the direction the kids ran off. "I wonder if life is all fun if you stay as a child."

Hana opened her mouth to say something but Jin held up his hands and continued. "But at one point all of us have to grow up."

Hana kept quiet for a while as she contemplated on Jin's words and nodded in agreement. "Maybe you are right."

Jin turned to her and eyed her arm which was covered with her long sleeves. "How is your arm?"

Hana glanced down at her arm and smile. "It's fine. I can still move it."

Jin did not look convince and took her arm gently and pushed up the sleeves. It was completely bandaged and there was a smell of herbs coming out from it. "I see that you have been taking care of yourself."

Hana drew back her arm and rolled down the sleeves. "Yeah, like I said yesterday, I get hurt on every hunt so I know how to take care of myself."

"What kind of herbs did you use?" Jin enquired curiously.

Hana smiled gently and sat on the doorstep. She gestured at the spot beside her for Jin to sit beside her, which he obligated.

"It is my personal recipe for wound healing cream." She explained. "I used a mixture of Speedwell flowers, Yarrow oil, Calendula flower oil and Aloe Vera."

Jin looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, if you use those herbs, it will speed up wound healing?"

Hana nodded. "Yup. It also helps elevate the pain."

"Nature really is a wonder." Jin said in amazement.

Hana nodded. "Yes."

Jin looked up at the sky and got up. "I have to go now. But can we go into the forest tomorrow?"

Hana nodded. "Same time?"

"Same time." Jin extended his hand and pulled her up. "This time, I will come here so that you would not have to wait in the forest and risk anyone seeing you."

Hana stood stunned for a minute. When she opened her mouth, she stammered, "T-T-There's not need to do that. You could meet up with me at the same place."

But Jin would have none of it. "I prefer to come to your cottage. It has a soothing atmosphere around it like you."

This caused Hana to blush a bit. Now she was beginning to believe Hikari when she said that Jin likes her. But at the same time, part of her is drawn to the man in front of her.

"I will see you tomorrow." Jin nodded at her and left.

Hana stared at his departing figure and tried to figure out the feeling that was pooling her stomach. It was warm but at the same time, it there was a mixture of guilt and shame. Other than Ban, no one has been this kind to her at all, and she was repaying his kindness by lying to him.

* * *

On another part of town, Vanessa and Mikhail were wandering around the market.

"I don't know about you, but I am definitely sick of the food at the inn." Vanessa declared.

Mikhail had to nod in agreement. "I don't think most of it agrees with my stomach."

"Let's see," Vanessa stopped at a stall that was selling vegetables and examined some it the goods. "It doesn't look fresh, but the quality is good."

"That's because we pride ourselves in using nature to keep the insects away." The shopkeeper explained to her.

Vanessa looked up and touched the surface of a cabbage. "By using nature, do you mean that you use birds to chase insects away?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "Yup. Also, we depend on cats and hedgehogs to help us. That is why Misora Town is famous for its agriculture."

Mikhail examined a cauliflower and smiled. "I'm sure that your business must be good."

The shopkeeper's face darkened a bit. "It would have if the mayor did not tax the people excessively. Now I have fewer customers because less people can afford to buy one meal now." This made them look up in surprise.

"I don't get it." Mikhail said once they left the stall but not without giving it some business. "I thought the tax level was set to be affordable by everyone."

Vanessa furrowed her brow. "I don't know. But I can see that most people here could not even afford one meal like the shopkeeper said. Remember what Hikari said, many citizens of Aradia have to get another source of income even if it means breaking the law."

"So," Mikhail lowered his voice. "Do you think that we should tell Muraku or Jin that the mayor is taxing the people over the tax level?"

Vanessa thought for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. The mayor might deny it."

Mikhail hated to admit it, but Vanessa had a point. He frowned as they approached the town square. There was a crowd of people gathering there and from the looks of it, it cannot be anything good.

"Mikhail?" Vanessa glanced nervously at her companion.

"Let's have a look."

They squeezed through the throng of people and when they reached to the front, they gasped. A young boy around their age's hands was tied to a stake and was bleeding profusely from the whipping he got from the mayor who was standing beside him with a scourge in his hands.

"Do you, Wataru Kenbishi, admit guilty of your crimes?" The mayor demanded.

The boy, Wataru, groaned and shook his head. "No..." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Bishop growled and raised his whip. Wataru gulped and braced himself for the pain to come again. But much to his surprise, there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a groaned from the mayor. Daring to look up, he saw the same boy who he saw leaving the mayor's office just yesterday.

"What is going on here!?" Muraku demanded. Behind him, Hikari ran to Wataru and checked on his wounds.

Bishop rubbed his swollen jaw and pointed an accusing finger at Wataru with his other hand. "This brat had stolen a loaf of bread from my office!"

"What evidence do you have?" Hikari asked as she untied the ropes on Wataru's hand.

"Because he was fooling around my office when the crime happened!" Bishop said triumphantly.

"That is not true!" A voice called out from the crowd who parted to show who it was. Takeru stepped forward, holding a dog by a rope in his hands. "I saw this very dog jump into your office through the window and came out with a loaf of bread in its jaws!"

Bishop glared at him. "How can we be sure that you did not make this up just to save this brat?!" He flicked the whip at Wataru as he said this.

"The baker can testify this." He turned to the said man who nodded.

"Yes, I did see the dog jump into your office, but if I knew that it stole your bread, I would have told you."

Bishop growled and rolled up his scourge. "Fine, Wataru Kenbishi is declared _innocent_." He spat out the last word. "You may take him away." He stormed off.

Hikari sighed in relief and nodded thanks at Takeru and the baker.

"Muraku!" Vanessa and Mikhail ran over. "Why are you here?"

"Hikari and I just left the forest when we came across this." Muraku explained. He turned to the boy in front of him. "How is he?" He asked, kneeling down to examine Wataru. There was a pool of blood gathering around the boy, staining Hikari's skirt and Muraku's pants but neither of them cared as their main priority is the boy in front of them.

"I think he lost a lot of blood." Hikari rambled. "And he might have punctured a lung or two..."

"Hikari, calm down." Takeru advised her as he came up to them. "We should take him to the apothecary. Uchira-san can heal him."

Muraku nodded. "Can you take us there?"

Takeru nodded. "But we have to carry him there."

Muraku nodded and turned to Mikhail. "You take the right, I will take the left."

Mikhail nodded and placed Wataru's right arm over his shoulder while Muraku did the same with his left arm.

"Come on. It's not that far." Takeru gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

"Thank you for looking at him." Takeru thanked Uchira once she declared that Wataru was stabilized. The others had waited outside the building while Takeru offered to stay with Wataru.

Uchira waved it off. "Consider it as a thank you for saving me when I could not pay off my debts. He should be fully recovered in a few days time if he rest well."

Takeru nodded. "Alright." He took out some coins but Uchira refused to take them.

"It's on me this time."

Takeru was slightly surprise but smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"Takeru, how is he?" Hikari asked worriedly when Takeru came out.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. Uchira-san believes that he will be able to make a full recovery in a few days."

They sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Muraku suddenly frowned. "But, what the mayor did today was rather unforgivable."

Takeru shrugged. "He is always like that. He always does what he wants and never gives a thought about the people."

"This is clearly a violation of the rules of The Kaidou Empire!" Mikhail argued. "We have to stop him."

Takeru pretended to eye him skeptically. "There is nothing you can do. What can normal commoners do to him?"

"I will talk to my brother about it." Muraku told him. "He may be able to help us."

"Good luck with that." Takeru snorted. "Unless a higher up deposits him, he won't give up his position that easily." He placed his hands behind his head and walked off.

"What is his problem?" Vanessa fumed, furious at Takeru's lack of respect to Muraku.

"Um, that's the whole point, isn't it?" Hikari spoke up. "We are not supposed to let anyone know that Muraku is...you know..."

"Hikari is right." Muraku told them. "To everyone, we are only normal commoners. It is no surprise that Takeru is skeptic of us."

"He is right." Mikhail placed a hand on Vanessa's shoulder to calm her down.

Vanessa took a deep breath and sighed. "You are right. I am sorry for losing my temper earlier."

"It's alright." Hikari placed a hand on her arm. "But on the other hand, what are we going to do about Bishop?"

Muraku thought for a moment and turned to the direction of the inn. "We have to discus about it with Jin first."

Vanessa and Mikhail exchanged glances and followed him while Hikari lingered behind. A small voice in her head was telling her that she was a horrible person for keeping secrets from them. But she shook it off and went back to the forge. One thing she could not afford to do now is to screw up her cover.


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

One week later, Jin's pov

It was getting rather frustrating for the past week. We were getting nowhere in our search for the rebels. It is like they know exactly what we are going to do. As much as I hate to admit it, but someone in our group must be sneaking information to them.

"Jin, is there something bothering you?" Hana asked me worriedly as we trekked further into the forest. For the past week it has been the same, we trek and try to find cover more ground so that we can narrow down where the rebels could be hiding. So far, we had managed to narrow it down to the inner forest but Hana was reluctant to bring me there until I prepared myself well.

I quickly shook my head. "No, I am just wondering about something."

She furrowed her brow. "You have to stay focus out here. Anything can easily happen out here."

I nodded and ran to catch up to her. "What is beyond that outcrop there?" I pointed at the said place and Hana's face immediately paled.

"That is where the road path is the closest to the forest and the favourite place for the bandits to rob and kill people." She carefully picked her words. "I would not recommend going there. They can easily outnumber us any day."

I looked back at the outcrop and back to Hana who was already walking again. She was still a bit shaken that she tripped over the root of a nearby tree.

"Hana!" Without thinking, I ran forward and grabbed her by the waist and we fell down with her on top of me. When she dared to open her eyes, she gasped and blushed like mad.

"I'm so sorry!" She tried to get off me but I suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her back.

"It's ok." I told her as I pushed myself up. Our eyes met and I was mesmerized by her chocolate brown ones. As though my body had a mind of its own, I leaned forward a bit and felt Hana tensed but leaned forward too. As our lips met, I ran one hand up Hana's arm to her back and the other to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Soon enough, her hands were around my neck.

When we broke apart for air, I rested my forehead on hers. "I am sorry, but I really could not help it." I panted.

Her cheeks were flushed red and she shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I did want the kiss too." She scrambled off me and offered her hand to pull me up. I took it but instead of her pulling me up, I pulled her down so that she was sitting on my lap now.

"J-J-Jin!"

I merely smirked. "There is no rush. We can stay like this for as long as we want."

Hana's blush deepened and tried to squirm out of my arms. "B-B-But-!"

She was cut off when I silenced her with my lips. Seeing no other way out, she gave in and kissed me back. We stayed like this for a few minutes until she suddenly pulled away.

"We should be returning now before the predators of the woods come out."

I was reluctant to let her go but she was right. "Alright."

We got up and went back to the main path. But on the way there, we saw two people wandering around looking lost.

* * *

Normal pov

"Ban, are you sure that this is the way to Misora Town?" Arata nervously asked his older brother. It turns out that getting to Misora Town was easier said than done. They had never been to Misora Town before as they had lived in the forest most of their lives. The directions that Asuka gave them were no help at all either.

Ban rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Arata, but I think we are lost."

"Maji?!" Arata screamed. "We have been walking for hours and you're saying that we are lost!?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Jin asked as he approached them from behind, making them jump.

"Ah!" Arata yelped and jumped behind his brother. Seeing that it was only Jin with Hana, he relaxed a bit. "And I thought that it was Aidara." He said, keeping in character.

Ban laughed nervously and turned to Jin. "Sorry about that, but to answer your question, we are lost."

"That's normal for people who do not follow the path." Hana remarked. "Come on, we're headed back to the path too. You can follow us."

"Thanks." Ban sighed in relief and followed them with Arata.

"So what brings you to Misora Town?" Hana asked as they walked back to the town gates although she somewhat guessed why Ban and Arata were out here.

"Well, you see," Ban held up his sword sheath. "I heard that there is a skilled blacksmith in Misora Town and I was hoping that he would sharpen my sword since there is no blacksmith in where we live. I'm Ban by the way, and this is my brother, Arata."

Arata politely nodded. "Ah, and we got lost thanks to Ban's terrible sense of direction." He gave his brother a pointed look as he said that, making Ban sweat drop.

"Then it is a good thing we came by when we did." Jin remarked.

"Where are you planning to go once you get to town?" Hana curiously asked.

"We were hoping to find an inn and rest for the night before heading to the blacksmith's place tomorrow." Arata told them.

"Souka. You can stay at the inn I am staying at." Jin suggested. "But it can be a bit expensive though."

"That's ok." Ban assured him. "I made sure to bring enough money for a few days."

Jin smiled and looked over at Arata. "You are about the same age as my brother. I think you should meet him."

Arata shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

"Wataru, you have just recovered. You should stay home and rest, not running out here." Hikari chided the said boy beside her with a basket in his hands as they walked to the inn which Muraku was staying at.

"But I want to give this to Muraku-san now." He protested. "I was extremely grateful when he saved me that day so this is the least I could do."

Hikari sighed. This boy was too stubborn to listen to her. "Wataru, I understand that you are keen to show your appreciation and all that, but why don't you let me bring the gift to them and you go back and rest?"

"But it would be meaningless if I don't give it in person!"

Hikari groaned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ok, just promise me that you would go straight home as soon as you give him your gift."

Wataru mocked a salute. "Hai."

Hikari soon spotted the inn and Muraku just leaving the building. "There it is. And it looks like Muraku is just leaving."

"AH!" Wataru ran ahead to catch Muraku before he took another step. "Muraku-san!"

Muraku heard his name being called and turned around just as Wataru ran over. "Wataru?"

"Muraku-san, thank you for saving me that day." Wataru bowed. "I wanted to show my appreciation, so I want to give you this." He held out the basket to him.

Muraku was a bit bewildered until Hikari caught up to them. "Wataru! You haven't fully recovered from your injuries and you ran off like that!"

Wataru jumped and bowed down at Hikari. "G-G-Gomen, but I was afraid that I would miss the chance to give Muraku-san the gift."

"Hikari, it is fine." Muraku spoke up. "And thank you, Wataru." He took the basket from him and opened it. Inside were some fresh vegetables and a chunk of cheese.

"The vegetables came from our farm and the cheese was made by our cow's milk." Wataru bowed again. "I need to go back now. Thank you." He took off back to his home.

"A-A-Ah! Wataru, don't run!" Hikari yelled after him, but she was sure that he might not have heard her.

Muraku smiled and closed the basket. "So how are his injuries?"

Hikari gave him a wry smile. "He's recovering well, but should take it easy. As soon as Uchira-san discharged him, he ran all the way to the forge to thank Takeru before going back to his house to pick the vegetables and cheese." She told him drily.

A small chuckle left his mouth. "I figured so."

"Where you going anywhere before Wataru called you?"

Muraku shook his head. "I was hoping to see if Jin had returned. He never stayed out in the forest this late before."

"I don't think there is anything to worry about. Hana is with him and maybe he wanted to walk her back to her cottage and forgotten the time. This happened a few times before."

Muraku cocked an eyebrow. "And who told you that?"

Hikari blushed and shifted on her feet. "Well, I may have walked by a few times and saw Jin at Hana's place."

Muraku shook his head. "I think he really is in love with her."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "Yup, and I think Hana is too, but she might not admit it."

They stood out there in silence for a while.

"...Muraku, what will you do if once you have to return to the palace?" Hikari suddenly asked.

Muraku glanced at her for a moment and averted his eyes. "I will continue travelling around the kingdom for a while. Staying here in Misora Town showed me that I still have a lot to learn about the outside world."

"That's good." Hikari smiled warmly. "It's good to see what the kingdom has to offer."

"But, I hope that you will come with me too." Muraku muttered softly.

"Eh, what did you say?" Hikari asked, not catching on what he said.

Muraku shook his head. "It's nothing. Can you stay over for tonight?"

Sadly Hikari shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to go back now. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Ah." Muraku nodded, feeling a bit disappointed inside.

"Ja ne." Hikari bowed and left.

'I wish I could tell you how I feel. But I know that you wouldn't accept them.' Muraku silently thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

"OK, we will be parting ways here." Hana said when they reached the town gates.

Jin nodded."I will see you tomorrow." He brushed some of Hana's hair from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She blushed and snuck a glance at Ban and Arata. Although they were pretending to be interested in something else, she could tell that they were wondering what had happened to the cold person she normally was.

Jin, however, did not notice this. He turned to Ban and Arata. "Come on. The inn is not too far."

This snapped Ban and Arata out of their thoughts and followed him. When the passed by Hana, they gave her questioning looks but she pretended to ignore them.

* * *

"Muraku, why don't you wait inside?" Mikhail asked his friend. "It's getting cold now and we cannot afford to have you sick."

Muraku wrapped his cloak around himself tightly and reluctantly nodded. "I suppose you are right."

"Don't worry," Mikhail assured him. "I'm sure that Jin probably got caught up with something, that's why he is late."

Muraku forced a smile and followed his friend into the tavern where dinner is served. "Where are the others?" He asked Mikhail, seeing that they were the only ones there.

"Kageto is putting some finishing touches to his latest project and he said that he would be late for dinner." Mikhail thought for a moment. "I think Vanessa and Jessica mentioned something about arguing with the cook to let them prepare our own meals. I'm pretty sure that they had dragged Yuuya along."

"That is good to hear." Muraku nodded and sat at an empty table. He looked up every time the door swung open but each time disappointed when it was not Jin.

Mikhail soon saw this and sighed. "Muraku, you need to relax a bit. Jin would not like it if you keep it up."

Muraku lowered his head. "Maybe you are right. But you would do the same if it was Vanessa."

Mikhail blushed at that statement and averted his gaze. "Muraku, please don't bring her into this."

"...Sorry, but how much longer are you going to wait before you confess to her?" Muraku asked. "Everyone can tell that you love each other."

"I know that I love her just as much as she loves me, but I feel that I am not ready for this yet." Mikhail looked down.

Muraku observed him for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Jin came in with two people with him. "It looks like Jin brought company."

Mikhail followed his gaze and nodded. "I'll go and tell Vanessa and Jessica to prepare more food for them."

Muraku nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Jin soon spotted his brother when he entered the tavern. He turned to Ban and Arata. "Why don't you join me and my brother for dinner?"

Ban exchanged a look with Arata. Although he could tell that the latter did not want to sit with Jin and company, he knew that this would be a crucial step in gaining their friendship. "Sure, why not?"

They went over to the table and Muraku stood up. "Jin, I see that you brought company."

Jin nodded. "Ah, I am sorry I am late, but I had been held up a bit. This is Ban and Arata."

Ban nodded at him. "Nice to meet you."

Arata grinned and gave him a small wave. "Hi."

Muraku nodded at them. "Have a seat."

Ban and Arata nodded and sat at the table. "Thanks."

"How long are you planning to stay here in Misora Town?" Muraku politely asked.

Ban tapped his chin. "About three to four days. I only came here to have my sword sharpened. Once I'm done with my business here, we have to go back to Jerin Town."

Jin nodded and smiled. "Souka."

"Hai! Here we go." Jessica and Vanessa came in carrying several trays of food. "We managed to convince the cook to let us use the kitchen and here is what we managed to whip up."

Jin and Muraku smiled. "Thanks."

Jessica smiled back pleasantly. "It's our pleasure. Enjoy." She winked at Ban and Arata at the last part and joined Yuuya and the others at another table.

Arata grinned and ate some bread. "You guys are lucky to have them cook for you. We don't even have this kind of food to eat at home."

Ban smiled and turned to Jin. "Do you mind bringing us to the blacksmith tomorrow? I have a very bad sense fo directions as you know, so I am afraid of getting lost again."

"I don't mind." Jin shook his head. "Would it be alright if we go in the morning?"

Ban nodded as he made a mental note to send several pigeon messages later.

* * *

Hana stared at the fire in the fireplace, trying to piece together what had happened. She and Jin had kissed! And Ban and Arata now know that Jin loves her...and probably that she loves him too. Although she hates to admit it, Jin had captured her heart just as she had captured his.

'I guess Hikari was right.' She thought with a smirk on her face. 'I just did not expect myself to be the same.'

She glanced at her hunting knife which was slightly hidden under her bed. It was a wonder how Jin never spotted Aradia's embalm on the knife but even if he did, he probably did not mentioned it.

"Tomorrow, I have to tell him about Aidara." She told herself determinedly. "I cannot afford to lie to him anymore."

A knock on her door made her look up suddenly. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Hikari's voice called through the door. Hana frowned in confusion. Why would Hikari be out this late?

"Hang on." She got up and carefully opened the door. "Hikari, why are you here this late?"

Hikari looked around nervously and entered the cottage. "Did you know that Ban and Arata are in Misora Town?"

Hana slowly nodded. "Yeah, I met them in the forest. They got lost, so Jin and I had to bring them back to town."

Hikari pulled out a small piece of paper. "This came in just after dinner. Ban said that all members of Aidara in town should gather at Takeru's place tomorrow morning." She gave Hana the piece of paper.

Hana read through it and nodded. "Ok. I don't have to teach tomorrow, so I can make it." She said, folding up the paper and threw it into the fire. Hikari nodded but instead of leaving, she smiled. "Did you find out if Jin does like you?"

Hana blushed and smacked Hikari's arm lightly. "I still don't know."

Much to her surprise, Hikari laughed. "It's written all over your face! How can you say that when you clearly knew that Jin loves you?"

Hana's blush became redder and she sank into a chair. "Promise that you will absolutely not tell Ban or anyone else about what I am going to tell you."

Hikari nodded solemnly. "I promise."

Hana took a deep breath and motioned to Hikari to sit down in the chair opposite of her. "So, this afternoon, I took Jin out to the forest like usual and lead him away from the base..."

"As usual." Hikari finished for her.

"Right," Hana rubbed her hands together, "anyway, when we were trekking, we went close to the outcrop near to the road path...and I tripped."

Hikari winced. "Ouch."

"And Jin caught me before I fell down and I landed on top of him!"

Hikari's mouth dropped open and she started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Hana yelled, red faced.

"Sorry," Hikari apologized between giggles. "It's just that I think that it is exactly what he was hoping for. But, do continue."

Hana huffed. "So, I landed on top of him and one moment I was trying to get off him, the next thing I knew, we were kissing!"

It became so quiet that you could literally hear a pin drop. Finally, Hikari found her voice. "You. And. Jin. Were. Kissing."

Hana nodded wordlessly. "And now, I can't stand lying to him anymore. I have to tell him tomorrow."

Hikari stared at her friend in shock for a moment before she suddenly stood up. "Hana, he can easily turn you in if you do so!"

Hana did not listen to her and pulled out her hunting knife. "Hikari, look at this properly." She held it out so that Hikari can see Aidara's embalm. "He had many chance to see it, and yet he did not say a word about it."

"You mean you purposely let him see it?!" Hikari cried in disbelieve for her stupid boldness.

Hana calmly nodded. "I needed some assurance."

Hikari was torn by now. She wanted to support her friend's decision to be honest with Jin; on the other hand, she was afraid of what Ban and Arata would do. Swallowing thickly, she made up her mind. "Hana, if this is what you want to do, then, I'm with you all the way. You are more braver than I am to own up to Jin when all I can do is to wallow in guilt for lying to Muraku"

Hana smiled kindly at the girl. "Thank you. And I'm sure that one day, you will be able to face Muraku with the truth."

Hikari nodded and went for the door. "Good night."

"Good night." Hana watched her leave and a tear fell freely from her eye. She knew that Jin would definitely hate her and maybe even stop loving her. But in her heart, she knew that it was the right thing to do.


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

"So what are we going to do until Ban and Arata returns?" Haruki asked Kazu the next day when they gathered in front of the stables for breakfast.

Kazu thought for a moment and turned to Ami. "What do you think?"

Ami tapped her chin for a moment. "Perhaps we should continue to patrol the forest, but stay away from town and the road path."

"So, basically, we continue our activities like normal." Gouda concluded.

Ami nodded. "Ah. Also, Ban wants us to have Ran and Hiro back here before the weekends. And...I have a feeling that something bad would happen soon."

Hikaru shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I just have that feeling, but it might be nothing." Ami quickly said.

Asuka frowned. "Should we tell Ban about it?"

Kazu shook his head. "Ban made it clear that we should not send any messenger pigeons or let anyone leave the base unless it is an emergency."

"What about the fake base we were setting up?" Sakuya asked.

"It is 90% complete." Haruki told him. "And the tree bridges in that area have been severed from the main network."

Kazu nodded. "Good. Try to complete it before Ran and Hiro gets here. Then, we can have Hana lead the prince there so that they can arrive here without being caught."

"Hai!" Haruki, Hikaru and Gouda chorused.

* * *

"Here we are." Jin stopped in front of Takeru's forge/house.

"Thanks for leading us here." Ban thanked. "We would have gotten lost if you did not bring us here."

"My pleasure." Jin smiled. "I have to get going, but if you need to get around town, you can ask for someone in there to bring you around."

"Sure." Arata nodded. Jin nodded and left. Once he was out of sight, Arata gave Ban a wry look. "Ban, are you sure that this plan will work?"

"I'm sure." Ban said confidently. "Come on." He went inside with Arata trudging behind him.

* * *

"Ban! Arata!" Takeru greeted when they came in.

"SHHH!" Ban quickly shushed him. "Not so loud."

"Oh, right!" Takeru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Where are Hikari and Hana?" Arata asked softly.

"Hikari is still sleeping." Takeru told him. "She was running around a lot yesterday and came back late. So I let her rest longer. As for Hana, she's at the back. I'll go and wake up Hikari. You can wait at the back."

Ban and Arata nodded and went to the back where Hana was waiting.

"Hana." Ban went up to her and hugged her briefly. "Sorry I did not send you a messenger pigeon, but I figured that it would be better to send only one to Takeru and Hikari."

Hana waved it off. "That's fine."

"Ohayo, Ban, Arata." Hikari greeted sleepily from the door with Takeru behind her.

Ban nodded at her. "Hikari, ohayo."

Arata looked at her closely. "Wow, you look terrible."

"Thanks a lot, Arata." Hikari answered sarcastically. It was a bit true that she looked terrible though. Her hair was rather messy and there were dark bags under her puffy eyes.

"Why don't you go back and sleep after listening what I have to tell all of you?" Ban suggested.

"Sure." Hikari mumbled.

"Ok, now that we are all here, I would like to say that all of you have been doing well in your jobs." Ban began. "The princes have fallen for our trap and it seems that they had been away longer from the palace than they planned. So, I suggest that we quickly finish things up so that they would return to the palace. Then we can put the final phase of our plan into action."

He turned to Hana. "I need you to lead Jin to the clearing west of the inner forest at the end of the week. I told Ami to get Ran and Hiro from Jerrin Town at that time. So, he must be out of the way then."

Hana nodded solemnly. "You can count on me."

"As for Hikari, when the princes return, don't go with them." Ban told the youngest member in the room.

Hikari shot up in shock. "What!?"

"It's getting too dangerous now. I have a feeling that Yoshimitsu Kaidou knows who you really are, but is bidding his time." Ban explained. "That's why, tomorrow night, you and Takeru are to head over to Hana's cottage and return to the base at dawn."

Hikari reluctantly nodded. "If you say so."

"And finally, Arata and I will rejoin all of you in three days time." Ban concluded. "If we succeed, we could get the princes by our side by the time of the invasion."

Takeru shifted uncomfortably. "Ban, are you sure that this is the only way?"

Ban nodded firmly. "Yes. We cannot afford to have a full scale war on our hands. The only way we can avoid it is by having more allies from the enemy's side or back down."

No one spoke, but the gravity of avoiding a full scale war and backing down weighted down on them.

"So, that's all I have to say." Ban spoke. "Does anyone have any questions?"

This was met with silence and Ban smiled. "Then the meeting is adjourned. Hikari, go get some rest. Takeru, here." He handed Takeru his sword. "Jin would probably come by anytime, so it is better that you start sharpening it."

"You can count on me." Takeru assured him and went into the forge.

"Arata, can you stay here for a moment?" Ban unexpectedly asked his brother. "I need to have a final word with Hana out at the back."

Arata frowned but nodded, "Fine."

Ban gestured Hana to follow him out and she complied wordlessly.

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Hana asked as she leaned on the wall behind her when they went outside.

Ban smiled. "How do you find Jin?"

Hana looked taken aback and shifted a bit. "He's honest, kind and selfless. Overall, he's not what we originally thought to be but a good person."

Ban's smile widened. "And he loves you. I can tell."

Hana's cheeks flushed red at that statement. "I don't think so."

"Stop denying it Hana." Ban told her seriously as his smile dropped. "I know that you love him too."

Hana snapped her head up. "What?!"

"Hana, I also know what you are planning to do today." He continued.

"...Would I be betraying Aidara if I do so?" Hana quietly asked.

Ban shook his head. "Everyone had misunderstood the true goal of Aidara. Aidara's goal is to bring down Yoshimitsu Kaidou and avenge my parents. But everyone thought that it included the princes when they are innocent in the first place."

"So..."

"Go and do what you believe is right." Ban told her firmly. "You have my support all the way as long as you complete your task."

Hana gripped her hands together tightly. "Thank you."

Ban merely smiled. "Just stay safe."

Hana nodded wordlessly and ran back to her cottage, filled with joy.

* * *

"Jessica, why do you want to come with me today?" Jin frowned at his companion as they walked to the forest.

"I...I just want to talk to you a bit." Jessica stammered. "Since you are often in the forest, I...I mean, we seldom have a chance to have even a single conversation with you."

Jin frowned. Jessica seems to be hiding something. "But Hana said that the forest is not a place for conversation. If you even let down your guard for a second, you will become prey to predators."

Jessica's eyes darkened a bit at the mention of Hana's name. But she faked a smile, "But that does not mean that we cannot talk until she gets here. I'll go back as soon as she arrives."

"Do so." Jin said without looking at her at all. He looked around for any signs of Hana to arrive. But when he turned around to address Jessica, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his, kissing him hard. It took him a few seconds to register what was she doing before his eyes became wide and quickly pushed her away.

"What are you doing?!" He roared. A flash of brown and black caught the corner of his eye and he quickly spun around. Dread filled his stomach when he realised that Hana had seen the whole thing. "Hana..."

* * *

'How could I been so blind!?' She berated herself as she ran with tears fell down her face. 'And to think that I love him!'

She was blinded by her tears that she did not notice that her hunting knife had fallen out from her pouch or the cougar that was watching her from a cliff, not until the last minute.

When she finally saw the cougar, it was sailing through the air towards her. Without given a chance to escape, the cougar soon landed on her from behind and pinned her to the ground.

Hana screamed and tried to dislodge the cougar but it was too heavy. As a last resort, she tried to find her hunting knife from her pouch but to her horror, it was not there. The cougar hissed and swiped at her arm causing blood to pour out. She winced as a searing pain shot up her arm before a piercing pain shot up her shoulder. The cougar had bitten her shoulder!

A scream escaped her mouth as the cougar bit her again.

* * *

"Hana!" Jin called as he ran in the direction that Hana had ran off to. He slowed down a bit when he spotted something glinting on the ground. Bending down to examine it, he realised that it was Hana's hunting knife! But when he looked at it closely, he saw the symbol of Aradia on the handle. Even though he had seen it before, he never gave it much though, but now, he realised that there was a word carved onto the handle: Aidara.

'What the-! Don't tell me...'

A loud scream interrupted his train of thought. "Hana!"

When he finally reached the source of the screaming, he gasped as the cougar bit Hana's shoulder. "Hana!" He quickly ran over and stabbed the cougar in the heart with her hunting knife. Seeing a chance, Hana used her elbow and jabbed at the ribs of the dead cougar, making it roll off her.

Sighing in relief, Jin reached out to help her. "Hana..."

"Don't touch me!" She slapped away his hand.

Jin clenched his fist. "Hana, it was a misunderstanding. She pushed herself on me before I knew it."

Hana glared at him as tears fell down her face and tried to push herself up. "I knew that this was not going to work." She sobbed. "I just knew it."

"Why?" Jin demanded as he gripped Hana's uninjured arm. "Is it because you are in Aidara?!"

Hana's eyes became wide and they drifted to the knife that was still in Jin's hand. "So what if I am? Just leave me here to die. I'll probably bleed to dead anyway."

Jin observed her for a moment with a torn expression. "You really want me to do that?"

"It's either that or you can bring me back to your grandfather. I'll die either way." Hana said lifelessly.

From the looks of Jin's face, he did not want to do that either. Instead, he carefully hoisted her onto his back and kept the knife in his pouch. "I am not doing that. We better get you back to your cottage to have a look at your wounds."

Hana trembled a bit. "Jin, what do you think you are doing?!"

"I cannot let you die." Jin told her. "I love you too much to do that."

For a moment, she was speechless. Jin really did love her enough to save her despite knowing that she was from Aidara. She rested her head on Jin's shoulder and cried herself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

"Ohayo, Takeru." Muraku greeted the teen when he entered the forge. Arata and Ban had left earlier so he is the only customer in the forge.

"Oh, Muraku, if you are looking for Hikari, she's still sleeping." Takeru informed him. "I can get her if you want."

"Please do so." Muraku told him. Takeru nodded and went upstairs. "Be back in a moment."

* * *

"Hikari, wake up." Takeru shook the blond girl's shoulder. "Muraku is here."

Hikari groaned and got up. "Just when I dozed off." She muttered under her breath.

Takeru raised and eyebrow and sat at the side of the bed. "Are you feeling alright? You look rather pale."

"Just a bit lightheaded and tired." Hikari sighed.

"Maybe you should stay in bed today." Takeru suggested. "I can tell Muraku that you are not feeling well and need to rest."

"There's no need to." Hikari said as she swung her legs off the other side of the bed. "I'll be back by noon."

Takeru sighed. "You are like Hikaru. The both of you are too stubborn to listen."

"That's because we are twins." Hikari remarked mildly. "I need to change."

Takeru nodded and went downstairs where Muraku was waiting.

* * *

"Ohayo, Muraku." Hikari greeted him when she came down.

" Hikari, ohayo." He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Let's go."

Hikari nodded and followed him out the door and gave Takeru a small smile as she passed him. Takeru frowned as they left.

"Muraku better not bring her back any worst than she already is." Takeru muttered to himself. He was about to return to the forge when the door opened and a man with light brown hair and black eyes entered.

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with?" Takeru greeted him.

The man smiled. "Are you the blacksmith, Takeru Kojou?"

Takeru nodded. "Yes."

"My name is Takuya Uzaki, an adviser of Queen Claudia Renneton of Wecasta." He introduced himself.

Takeru froze for a moment and his mouth dropped wide open. "W-W-Wecasta!?"

Takuya nodded. "Ah. You are part of the rebel group of Aradia, Aidara, right?"

Takeru slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Then, I hope that you will help me deliver this letter to your leader." He reached inside his cloak and took out a scroll from a hidden pocket with a seal which Takeru recognised as Wecasta's seal and gave it to him. "It is important that this scroll does not fall into the wrong hands for it is written by the queen herself and any information in it must not be found out by the Kaidou Empire."

Takeru gingerly fingered the scroll. "Very well then. I will give it to our leader tomorrow morning."

Takuya nodded. "Keep it safe. A lot of people will do anything to attain the information in the scroll."

"I will." Takeru promised.

"Then, I will take my leave. But I hope to see your leader when he comes to Wecasta." Before Takeru could question it, Takuya slipped out of the door.

He looked down at the scroll and frowned. "I better find a hiding place for it first." He thought for a moment and smirked as his eyes landed on the box that filled with his failed experiments. "No one would think that I'll hide something delicate in a pile of knives and pitchforks." He found a piece of rag and wrapped it around the scroll and placed the bundle among the pile of scrap metal. "There." He smirked. "Now to go back to work."

* * *

"Jin really did that?!" Yuuya exclaimed when Jessica returned with puffy red eyes from crying.

She nodded. "Yeah, he chose that little commoner over his best friend."

"That's unsurprising." Kageto whispered to Vanessa and Mikhail who nodded in agreement. "Anyone can see that Jin only sees Jessica as a friend."

"Ohayo." Hikari greeted them when she and Muraku arrived. Jessica's head shot up at that moment and marched over to Hikari. Much to the shock of everyone, she slapped Hikari hard across the cheek.

"Jessica, what are you doing?!" Muraku demanded and he held on to Hikari's arms tightly.

"This is your fault!" Jessica screamed at the younger girl. "If you did not introduce that hunter to Jin, he would never have fallen in love with her!"

Hikari's face turned pale and she took a step back. Ban and Arata chose that moment to enter the inn.

"We're back, sorry we..." Arata trailed off when he noticed the tension in the room. "Are we interrupting something?"

Muraku shook his head. "No, there is just a little disagreement. Vanessa, Mikhail, Kageto, let's go. Yuuya, stay here with Jessica. If Jin comes back before I do, don't tell him about what happened just now. I will be the one who will do it."

They nodded and Muraku gently led Hikari out by the shoulder and motioned Ban and Arata to follow him out. His three friends so followed him out.

* * *

"I feel like I have done a mean trick on Jessica." Hikari lamented when they were outside.

Muraku tightened his grip on his shoulder. "No, she should not have done that. She has no right to push the blame on you."

"So, what happened back there?" Ban carefully asked Mikhail.

"Just a disagreement, like Muraku said." He answered.

"Ban, Arata, I am sorry that I have to trouble you, but can you please send Hikari back to the forge?" Muraku requested. "I have a few things to take care of."

Arata nodded cheerfully. "Sure, we are just about to go there to pick up Ban's sword anyway." He took Hikari's hand and tugged on it. "Come on."

A small smile formed on her face as she fell into step with him. "Ah."

Ban smiled and turned back to Muraku with a gentle smile. "I don't know what happen, but I hope that it will be resolved soon."

Muraku was slightly taken back by his gentleness and caring attitude but smiled back nevertheless. "I hope so too."

Ban glanced back at Arata and Hikari and shook his head. "I'll see you and your brother at dinner." He waved and caught up with them.

"Muraku, where should we go now?" Mikhail asked.

"Actually, I wanted to get away from Jessica for a moment, and I know that it would be better if Yuuya was the only one looking after her." He admitted. "Also, I was afraid that she would lash out at you if you stayed."

"You did not have to worry about us." Vanessa told him. "But, thanks for getting us out of there though."

"Now, you may go and do what you want." Muraku told them. "I want to wait for Jin at Hana's cottage to give him an update of what happened."

"Take care." Mikhail said and he and Vanessa went to the market.

Kageto cast Muraku a glance. "Do I want to know when will they stop being shy with their feelings?"

Muraku closed his eyes as a smile crossed his face. "I doubt that you would want to."

"I feel like the third wheel now." Kageto admitted. "What with Mikhail and Vanessa struggling with their feelings and you are often out, I feel like I'm an outsider."

"I don't think they would consider you an outsider at all." Muraku told him.

"I know." Kageto shrugged. "But, I think it is best to let them have their own time together."

Muraku smiled in agreement. "Yes. Do you want to come with me?"

Kageto perked up at that. "Sure. But, what will you tell him about Jessica's behaviour?"

"I will only give him a general idea of what happened." Muraku told him, but at the same time, he was a bit unsure of how Jin will react to it.

* * *

**OK, I will not be updating for the next...two weeks, thanks to a thing called exams :/**

**But anyway, please review and vote on the poll on my profile~ *Pleading eyes***


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

* * *

"Hana, wake up." Jin gently shook her.

She slowly stirred and pushed herself up. Immediately, she noticed that they were back at her cottage and her shoulder and arm were bandaged up. She blushed when she realised that Jin must have changed her out of her clothes to do so.

Jin saw this and smiled a bit. "No, I did not change you out. I just cut through your clothes a bit to do so. I hope you don't mind about it."

Hana sighed in relief. "You should have said so earlier."

Jin chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "But, I mean it when I said that I love you."

Hana froze and pulled away with a sad frown. "Jin, can you please leave me alone for the moment? I need to rest."

His face fell a bit but he nodded and pushed a lock of hair from her face. "I will be outside if you need me."

"You're not going back to the inn?" Hana asked in surprise.

Jin shook his head. "No. I want to be here if you need anything. Also, I do not believe I can face Jessica right now, not after what she did."

"You should talk to her." Hana advised him. "You have to clear up your feelings before things go out of hand."

"I will." He planted a kiss on her forehead and got up. "Remember, if you need me, I will be outside."

Hana nodded and laid herself back on her bed. But once she was sure that Jin had left, she got up again and glared out her window. 'I can't let him get into trouble because of me.'

* * *

Jin sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He was not entirely sure why Hana was acting stiff towards but, he had a feeling that he would find out later.

"Jin?" A voice behind him snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned around and was mildly surprise to see Muraku and Kageto standing there. "Muraku, what are you doing here?"

Muraku cast a glance at Kageto who nodded and walked a few meters away to give them some privacy. Once Kageto was out of ear shot, Muraku gave his brother a frown. "Did anything happen between you and Jessica?"

Jin looked at him quizzically. "We got into a slight argument earlier. Did something happen?"

"Kageto told me about what happened between you and Jessica. When Hikari came to the inn, she lashed out at her, blaming her for introducing Hana to you." Muraku explained.

Jin frowned and unconsciously clenched his fist. "How is Hikari?"

"She is a little shaken up. I had requested Ban and Arata to take her back to the forge."

Jin pinched the bridge of his nose of a moment as he tried to think of something. "I cannot go back to night because Hana is badly injured this morning. So, please do me a favour and make sure that Jessica does not leave the inn until I get back."

Muraku nodded and turned to Kageto. "We're leaving." He called.

Kageto nodded and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and followed Muraku back to town. Once they were out of sight, Jin let out a groan and sank to the ground. He was not expecting things to take a worst with Jessica.

* * *

"How do you think Muraku is doing, telling Jin about what Jessica did?" Vanessa wondered as she and Mikhail walked aimlessly around town.

"I can only hope for the best." Mikhail replied. "By the way, I heard that Muraku is planning to travel again once we are done here."

Vanessa visibly tensed for a moment. "Are you going to follow him too?"

"I have to." Mikhail said solemnly. "Muraku would want me to go with him."

Vanessa clenched and unclenched her fist. "I hope that you will have a good time then." She muttered softly and stormed off.

"Vanessa!" Mikhail called as he tried to get to her. He was confused on why his crush was acting like this.

* * *

Vanessa slumped down on the ground in the meadow the group had their lunch a few days ago. "Can't he even stay with me for a while?" She grumbled as she plucked at a few strands of grass.

"Vanessa?" Mikhail called as he walked towards her. "Is there anything troubling you?"

"That's a stupid question." Vanessa said sarcastically. "Of course there is!"

Mikhail flinched and sat down beside her. "You can tell me if you want."

"Why do you always leave me alone?" Vanessa whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Mikhail was taken aback. Vanessa never cried! "Vanessa, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?! I went against my parent's wishes for me to leave the palace all just to be with Muraku, Kageto, Hikari and especially you!" She ranted. "And yet, all you ever do is leaved me alone to travel with Muraku!"

Mikhail frowned in confusion and took her face in his hands. "Vanessa, calm down and slow explain."

"You'll never understand!" Vanessa cried as she jerked away from his grasp. "All you ever care about is travelling around with Muraku!" She quickly got up and ran back towards the inn.

"Vanessa, wait!" Mikhail grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry if I'm insensitive to your feelings. But whenever Muraku and I go travelling, all I can ever think of is you."

Vanessa froze and pulled away from him. "What...?"

"Vanessa, no matter how far we travelled, no matter who we met, all I ever wanted by my side was you." Mikhail whispered as he cupped Vanessa's chin in his hands and pressed his forehead onto hers. "I love you."

Vanessa gasped and wrapped her hands tightly around Mikhail's arms. "I-I love you too. Please don't leave me alone."

Mikhail's grip tightened. "I tell you what; I'll ask Muraku if you can come with us too, so that you won't be lonely."

Vanessa's gave him a watery smile and leaned onto him. "Thanks."

Mikhail hesitated a while and kissed her forehead. "We better head back now."

"Must we?" Vanessa frowned. "I want to stay here with you a bit longer."

"There will be more time in the future for this." Mikhail promised her. "Come on." He held her hand and led her back to the inn.

Vanessa hid a smile as Mikhail said something that made her heart soar.

"I love you and I'm yours forever."

* * *

**Ok, Vanessa and Mikhail are rather occ when they are in love. Please review and tell me how is it. I'm getting a bit discouraged from the lack of response for all my fics. **


End file.
